Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again: A Songfic
by Sinical-Sarchasm
Summary: This songfic is a Neville-fic. It has a very minor spoiler about Book 4. I know someone has already used this song for a songfic, but I really wanted to. Anyway, please read and review! Especially review!!! PG for angst.
1. Default Chapter Title

A.N. Here's the second songfic I've written. It's about Neville visiting his parents. Anyway, it has a really minor spoiler about Book 4, so if you really don't want to find out anything about book 4, you shouldn't read this. Please read this and **REVIEW**

Disclaimer: I don't own Neville, the hospital, his parents, or his Gran. J.K. and her publishers do. I'm not making any money off of this, so don't sue me. 

_You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
When my world was shattered_

Neville only had very vague memories of his parents. After all, they had left him when he was only one year old. But the few memories he did have were wonderful, full of love and warmth. They were happy. They were memories of his father, mostly, though also of his mother. 

His father, acting like a father ought. Buying Neville his first toy broomstick. Rolling the ball back and forth between them. Laughing, playing. Like a father should. Like most children remember. Neville basked, for a few moments, in these memories 

Suddenly those memories seem to fade into new, different ones. Of his grandmother's house. His Uncle Algie, trying to coax magic out of him, to no avail. His grandmother, reprimanding him for forgetting something. And the clean white walls that held those who used to be parents to him...but who were now just phantoms of his memories, blank strangers who reminded him of a time long past. 

After Voldemort had tortured them, after they'd gone insane, the warm loving parents he remembered seemed to fade forever. His parents were no longer here. Sure, they were physically in the world, but psychologically they weren't. They were gone. Gone forever. 

_Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here_

Neville sat in the hard, stiff hospital chair in his parents' room and looked at his parents. They stared back, blankly, unknowing and unfeeling. They were strangers in another world. Not the parents he knew. Not the people he remembered from when he was a baby. They were people who couldn't know him, and people he couldn't know. 

Neville wished that his parents could just be with him, not physically but emotionally. It was pointless, he knew, to just sit in this chair. His parents didn't know who he was. They didn't know that they were staring at their son. Why, the hospital personnel believed that they weren't even aware of his presence, and by the blank stare that they were giving him, Neville thought that their suspicions were correct. 

Neville allowed himself to be caught up in dreams of them when they knew him. When they played ball with him, encouraged him, loved him. Sometimes he could lose himself in them, and almost forget that those people had changed. That the people who were staring at him no longer were the same. That now they didn't know him. Sometimes they'd seem to be back. 

But inside, Neville knew it was pointless. Dreaming wouldn't bring them back. They'd still be strangers, still not know him. They'd still be lying on those beds, staring blankly at the wall. 

_Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could_

As he stared back at the two people, Neville heard his Gran telling him to greet them. He knew there was no point. These people wouldn't hear him, wouldn't know him. They wouldn't even know he was saying hello. 

"Hello mother. Hello father," he said, mechanically, in a monotone, staring at them. They stared back. They didn't hear him. 

Staring into their blank eyes, he wished that they could just speak to him. Return his greeting, say something to him. Sometime, something, somehow. If they could just say hello back, Neville would be so happy. 

But he knew they wouldn't. It was a wasted hope. A dream of something that could never be. He knew he'd never hear their voices speak, that he was wasting dreams. That it was a worthless hope, wasted, a hope that could never be. 

_Passing bells and sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle_

Neville stared around their room. The little sculptures of angels and cherubs, bells tinkling. They were gifts from him, his Gran, and others. Gran made him get them something every year. Even though she knew that they wouldn't know that they had gifts. It was some sort of formality. 

He stared at them, and they stared back, hard, not knowing anything, just like his parents. The white stone sculptures, the tinkling brass bells. Adorning the room, decorating. They brought back a memory... 

He could remember in his distant past, a little sculpture in his living room. It was very pretty, of a beautiful mermaid. Neville remembered that as a small child he had simply adored this sculpture, thought had to be the most beautiful thing in the world. Well, one day -- it had to have been just before his parents left him, because he was nearly one year old -- he'd bumped into that statue and broke it. It had upset him very much, and he just cried like mad. But his mum and dad had taken him into their laps, and comforted him, warm and gentle... 

Neville brought himself back to the present world, and stared at the little statues. Remembering his parents' warmth and love, they suddenly seemed out of place in their room, like they didn't belong. His parents had been so warm, and the marble of these statues were so cold...they needed love. Then he shook himself, and reminded himself that they didn't even know that these sculptures were here. That taking them away wouldn't change a thing. 

_Too many years fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die?  
Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye_

Gazing at his parents, Neville felt tears well up in his eyes. These cold beings, unknowing. They couldn't feel, they couldn't love him. And he couldn't love them. That was the hardest thing. He could only love his parents of the past, not his parents of the present. For how can you love someone who doesn't know you? 

Why couldn't we just wipe away the past? he wondered to himself. Lose it, forget it, kill it. For he knew that it was the past that had caused the misery. Not the present -- it was fine. Not the future -- there was nothing to be afraid of there. But the past. The horrible past. The past we can't forget. 

Neville wished they could somehow return to him. Come back from the empty depths they lived within, to greet him once again. To be the ones he remembered from many years ago. The parents he could remember with love. He wished the ones he loved could return again. 

But he knew he couldn't, knew that they must say goodbye. That they were gone forever. The day they went forever, he'd kissed them. "Goodbye mummy. Goodbye daddy." Not knowing that his parents wouldn't ever return. And now he'd just have to say goodbye again. One more time. They couldn't return to him. 

_Try to forgive, teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try  
No more memories, no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years_

Neville wanted his parents so bad. They were the ones who could show him to live. They were the ones that could teach him everything. Their job was to be with him, but they couldn't. Not now. Not after what happened, so many years ago. 

If they could just return to him, Neville knew he'd have so much more strength. So much more, for he'd have so much more to live for. Those two people, if they could come back, they'd bring so much to him. 

They'd take away the tears he silently shed. He'd no longer look back through the wasted years. If they could just know him. And he could just know them. If they could just love, and live together. If he could only have his parents back with him, their love, their help. If they could just. 

Neville knew they couldn't. Those wasted years couldn't be erased, nor could any past event. That was why they couldn't come back, because no one, not he, not anyone, could erase the day it happened. Neville wiped away a tear. He looked back, and knew it couldn't be. 

_Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye_

"Neville," he heard his Gran say. "It's time to leave now. Come along. Say goodbye, now, Neville." 

Neville stared down at his parents. Saying goodbye was always so difficult. Do you know what it's like to say goodbye to people who don't answer? Who don't know that you're leaving, or that you were every there? Neville knew. He knew it wasn't easy. He knew it was hard to do. Neville asked them silently to help him say goodbye, just by answering his farewell. 

"Goodbye mother. Goodbye father," Neville said. 

They stared back. They didn't know. They couldn't help him say goodbye.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Cowboy Take Me Away  
Prologue  
****1990****  
"Lucky no bye-bye." Eight year old Elizabeth Webber stood at the bottom of the stairs holding onto her best friends hand as if her life depended on.  
"Sweetheart, you have to let him go. Luke & Laura need to get going." Sheri Webber looked at her daughter, and her heart broke.  
"Why do they have to go Mommy? Can't they just stay here with us?"  
"Baby, we're sorry but they have to go back to their family." Jeff bent down to his daughter's level and gave her a smile. "But you and Lucky can still write and visit each other. Do you think you can let go of his hand?"  
Elizabeth started to release her grip when Lucky pulled on it. "No! Mom, Dad, I don't want to go. We have a life here, a home, why do we need to go somewhere where I don't know anyone. Aunt Bobbie and Ruby can visit us out her can't they?"  
Luke and Laura looked at each other and then looked at their son and Elizabeth. The little girl was in tears because her best friend was leaving and Lucky looked like for the first time he was going to break out of his tough guy act and cry as well.  
"We're sorry Cowboy but we have to get home. Your aunt's need our help. We have a life there, you'll get used to it, we promise." Luke couldn't bear to hurt his son like this, but there was nothing that he could do.  
After another fifteen minutes of arguing Lucky looked at Elizabeth with defeat. "I guess I have no choice, I have to go with my family."  
"No!" Elizabeth ran outside and into the woods. Lucky looked at his parents, shrugged and went after her.   
Luke and Laura looked at Sheri and Jeff. "I guess we should change our flight huh?"  
"We're so sorry you two, I guess they've become quite attached. Lucky seems to be able to handle himself though, and so mature for eight."  
"He's really beginning to act like his old Dad, he learned from the best." The four adults smiled and walked into the kitchen to start rearranging their plans.  
***Outside***  
Little Elizabeth knew her way around the woods well since she and Lucky started exploring there last year. She quickly ran to their special place at the lake and sat down one of the rocks. A few minutes later she felt hands on her back and looked up to see her best friend.  
"You're not going right? Your parents are going to stay?"  
"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but mom and dad haven't changed their minds, they just let me come to make sure that you're okay. I'm sure that they are rescheduling our flight for later. We have to go, they're not going to let me stay here with you, no matter what we say or do."  
"We should run away that way-"  
"We can't, we're eight. We have no money, nothing. We have to stay with our parents. But you heard them, we're going to see each other and we'll write. You shouldn't worry, everything will work out." Lucky sat down next to Elizabeth and they stared at the water, just happy to be with the other.  
Sometime later Lucky looked at his digital watch. "I have to now, it's been an hour, we're probably going to leave soon." Elizabeth stood next to him and took his hand; slowly the pair made their way back to Elizabeth's house. Right before they exited the woods and started for the short distance to the front door Elizabeth looked at him and stopped.  
"What's wrong?" Lucky looked at her wondering if she was hurt or something worse.  
"I'm going to miss you a whole lot Lucky. And I know you think that we're going to see each other and we'll write but you and I both know that won't always be true. Please know that I'll always remember you and no matter where you are that I'm here for you."  
Lucky looked at this wonderful girl and tears were in his eyes. He hated the fact that he was going to leave her soon enough. He didn't want to but there was nothing that could keep him around here.  
"Elizabeth, I care for you more than anyone else. I don't want to leave; they're making me. I'll always remember that I love you, you are the greatest friend I could ever have."  
"I love you too Lucky." Elizabeth took him into her arms and hugged him as tight as an eight-year-old could. Finally he moved back, silently took her hand and walked back into the house.   
At the sight of their children the Spencer's and Webber's let out a breath and smiled. Luke was surprised that his son knew exactly when to come back home, as if he was told without anyone saying anything.  
"Lucky, we have to go now." Laura regretted the words but she had to say them.  
"I know Mom, I know." Lucky and Elizabeth walked outside in front of their parents and waited at the Spencer's car.  
"We'll call when we get there Sheri."  
"Thanks for everything Jeff."  
"No thanks are needed you two, you and your family are welcomed in our home anytime. We hope to see you soon."   
With that said Luke and Laura climbed into the car and waited for their son.  
"I'm gonna miss you Lucky. I love you."  
"I love you too Elizabeth. I'll miss you too." With one last hug the young boy climbed into the car and his parents drove off. On his last look he saw a sobbing Elizabeth in her fathers arms waving goodbye to him.  
Chapter 1  
***Present Day California***  
"Elizabeth! It's time to leave!"   
"Coming Kayla!" 17 year-old Elizabeth Webber bounded down the stairs and hopped into her sister Kayla's car. Kay was a sophomore at college but was home for break and drove her sister to school every now and then.  
"You look beat Kay, got home late last night?" Elizabeth smiled knowing that her sister loved to party.  
Kayla smiled back at her sister they had become very close since Lucky had been gone for so long. Elizabeth had been lonely for some time but as she grew up Lucky became a memory only to be seen in pictures and never talked about. Of course Kayla knew that Elizabeth had every one of his letters tied up and put in a special place, but talking about him would make her sad.  
"Bye sis, have a good day at school!" Kayla made fun of her sister who was in the last months of her high school career and itching to get away from the confining building.  
"Thanks, hope you get over that hangover before mom and dad find out!" Elizabeth bounced from the car and headed to meet her friends inside.  
"Hey Liz, what's the story?" Matt, Elizabeth's best friend and across the street neighbor for the last two years arrived early every day to practice in the gym by himself. Matt was an all-star basketball player who earned his full scholarship to UCLA by the sport. The best part about Matt though was that he was also one of the smartest kids in the class, ranked 20 out of a graduating class of 500.  
"Not much Matt, Kay just dropped me off. How was your workout?" Liz gave him a quick hug hello and spun her combination to open her locker.  
"You'd think that he has the scholarship locked and he still works out like a dog."  
"At least he's not slacking off in every subject and ditching school. You could get your acceptance denied for that kind of stuff." Alissa really let her cousin Rich have it   
"You don't have to be so harsh Lis. I'm not going to fail out or anything." Rich rolled his eyes at his over protective cousin.  
"We better go before we're late. The last thing I need is a detention." Liz walked off to homeroom leaving her friends behind.   
Spring was winding down and the talk of the school was what Senior Prom was going to be like. All the girls were gabbing about dresses and dates while the guys were worried about the after prom parties. Liz usually went to the school dances with Rich or Matt while Lis went with her out of town boyfriend Steve. For some reason though Liz couldn't think about prom and a date and a dress. For the first time in years she had no interest in going  
"Liz! Hey Liz! Come on we're going to be late for first period!" Rich looked at his friends, wondering what was going on with Liz but grabbed her arm and pulled her out the room and down the hallway just in time for art class.  
Quickly the teacher assigned the project, nothing new actually. They were working on their big project, a mural sketch. The sketch was to be done on a normal size piece of white paper in full color. The principal would then choose two artists to paint their murals on the walls in the school as a symbol of that year's graduating class. Everyone knew that the most talented artist in the school, Liz was going to be painting one of them, but no one knew what fabulous idea she was going to come up with.  
All of the sudden Rich saw Liz grab a new piece of paper and frantically sketch. He had never seen her work this way but he realized that it was probably because she had a fantastic idea. Ten minutes later, Rich was surprised to hear the noises of the pencil hitting the paper stop and looked over to see Liz wearing a glazed expression on her face. It seemed as if she wasn't even aware of what room she was in.  
***Liz***  
I was working on my mural design, a beautiful picture of a couple dancing on a dock. There was candles and moonlight, a picture of perfection. I was almost done the rough sketch when the best image of all came to my mind. I grabbed another piece of paper and furious sketched my image.  
In my head I saw the deep blue of the water that was filled with the most beautiful fish I'd ever seen. Then there was the deep green of the trees and the bright reds, yellows, and oranges of the flowers. Nothing could take the image of that day from my mind, I still remembered it like yesterday. Soon enough there was nothing left to draw and I was staring at the same spot in the woods where my best friend had left me 10 years ago.   
I hadn't shared this memory of Lucky with anyone and honestly no one other than my family knew about him. I had kept his memory locked up tight and didn't want anyone to ruin it. No one would understand what my memory was about anyway, the mural would be my gift to Lucky without anyone else knowing.  
After I finished I slowly got up and walked over to Miss.Millier, my teacher. "Can I be excused to the bathroom?"  
"Sure Liz, don't take too long okay? We all want to see what you've got on that paper." She smiled at me and handed me the pass. Everyone knew that I was going to get one of the spots on the wall. I quickly left the room and headed straight for the phones.  
"Outspoken Incorporated. Nicole speaking."  
"Hey Nicole, it's Liz, is my mom around?"  
"Sure honey, hold on." It seemed like forever but finally my mom answered the phone.  
"Sheri Webber."  
"Hey mom."  
"Hey Liz, how ya doing?"  
"I'm good Mom. I have a favor though."  
"What's that?"  
"Can I leave early today?"  
"Why? What happened?"  
"Nothing, I just don't think I can stay through the day."  
"Any tests?" I could tell by Mom's voice that she wasn't going to argue. The whole family knew something was on my mind, but I didn't feel like sharing.  
"No, nothing big going on today."  
"Okay, I'll come pick you up around 11. Then we'll pick up your car okay?" I had ordered my car and it was due in today.  
"Sure sounds great. Thanks." I hung up the phone and walked back to class. I was going to do something about my memories now, I just had to.  
Chapter 2  
***Liz***  
I wandered aimlessly back to class lost in my thoughts of Lucky and our childhood. He had been my knight in shining armor since the day we met. Our parents always used to tell us how he always had an eye on me. No matter where I was or what he was doing, I was always the top priority of his things to protect. As they put it Lucky's thoughts went to food, blankie, Elizabeth before anything else. We were the greatest together. I sat outside the doorway of the classroom and become engrossed in my thoughts.  
***Flashback***  
"Haha, girls can't run! Girls can't run!"   
"Stop it! Just leave me alone already!" I was a little bit ahead of them but I had to stop to catch my breath. My other girl friends had just given up and let the boys push them around but I wasn't going to give up.  
"Leave you alone? You wish, you…girl!" They spit the last word out like it tasted funny.  
"You better watch out! Lucky's not going to like this!"   
The three of them laughed and continued the chase. I ran around the slide, across the field, and over to the jungle gym before I had to stop for lack of air once again. I was really far ahead of them but stopping got me farther behind. All of the sudden there were six hands on me and I fell to the ground. I held back those tears not wanting them to see that I was hurt.   
Those three boys started to run away when I heard my favorite voice ask, "Where do you think you're going?"   
Even as a little six year old Lucky was always in charge and taking care of me. Soon enough he had them so scared of touching me I never had to worry about anything again. I just sat there watching the whole scene unfold and jumped when I felt hands on my back.  
"Lizabeth? You okay?" It was Lucky. I let out a breath and nodded. His arms came around me and he held me tight, I had the greatest friend in the entire world.  
Ever since that first day of school when Lucky comforted me when my parents left I knew the teachers thought we were interesting friends. Most boys and girls don't get along and here we are hugging, laughing, and talking. He was the ONLY person, besides my parents when they were angry, that called me Elizabeth. Every friend, adult, and salesperson knew me as Liz. Besides, I wouldn't let anyone else call me Elizabeth.  
***End Flashback***  
"Liz? Hey Liz! What are you doing in the hallway?"   
"Lucky?" I looked up at the sound of the male voice and I was concentrating on what I knew his voice would sound like now. But then when I really looked it was Matt. He was kneeling in front of me looking over my face and arms and any other exposed skin to see if I was hurt. "I'm fine Matt."  
"Why are you sitting out in the hallway?"  
"I just needed a breather from that room. Gets a little too crowded when everyone wants to see your 'masterpiece'." I said that word like it was a terrible thing.  
"I understand Liz, I understand. Too much pressure."  
I should have known that pressure and Matt go together like peanut-butter and jelly. "Yeah, pressure's a bitch. Actually, my Mom's going to come pick me up soon, we're going to pick up my new car."  
"You're leaving? Things are that bad?" Matt sounded a little surprised that I would actually leave school because of pressure.  
"Yeah, I just have to do some things."  
"I see, you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. I need to get back into class before they kill me. I'll see you later." I gently kissed his cheek and stood up, walking back into the room.  
"Sorry I took so long Miss Miller, I was stopped by a teacher who had a question for me."  
"It's okay dear, as long as you're okay."   
"I'm fine." I handed her back the pass and went back to my seat. This time I took out my watercolors and closed my eyes. I pictured the colors just like I had last seen them. I hadn't been back to that spot since I was eight years old, but I still saw it as if I was there yesterday.   
"Liz, Liz, come on class is over." I looked up and saw Rich staring at me. "You doing okay?"  
"I'm fine, just let me put this away." I got up, putting my paints away and looked at what I had done. In one period I had done so much, it looked like I had taken the image right off of the ground and onto the paper. "Oh I have to hand this in as well." I held it up and heard him gasp as I walked towards Miss Miller.  
"I finished my submission, I'd like to hand it in now."  
"My Liz, that was quick," she took the painting from my hands and her mouth hung open. "This looks as if I could touch it and feel the texture of each object. I've never seen something so wonderful."  
"Thank you." I walked away from her then and caught up with my friends in the hallway. "So what's up guys?"  
"Nothing Liz, we're just going to class like always." Lis was not in a very good mood, but what could I say, mood swings are a regular occurrence for me. I continued to walk along with my friends my thoughts going in and out of the conversation they were having.  
"Ow!" I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and had missed the turn, walking into the wall.  
"Liz? Are you okay?" There were about 7 people making sure I was okay and maybe 30 watching me and laughing. I had to admit that if I saw someone walking into a wall that I would laugh as well.  
"I'm okay, I'm okay."  
"Liz?" I smiled at that voice, I always loved to here it.  
"I'm fine Mom, just not paying attention."  
"I see that, no cuts, bruises or anything?"  
"I'm fine, really. Let me just get my books." I walked over to my locker as my Mom waited.  
***Sheri Webber***  
I had turned into the hallway to see Liz walk straight into the wall. I laughed to myself and went to make sure she was okay. Liz had a glazed expression on her face like she wasn't really all there and said that she was going to get her books. I turned around and saw Rich, Alissa, and Matt standing in the hallway.  
"Hey guys, now spill the beans, what's going on with my daughter?"  
"Well we were hoping that you could tell us, she's been in another world all day." Matt informed me, I could see by his expression that he was upset that Liz wasn't herself.  
"I know, she asked me to pick her up early, and I just couldn't say no."  
"You know she called me Lucky before. Why? I don't think she realized that I heard her but I just chose not to say anything."  
I was crying on the inside, so this all has to do with Lucky, I should have known. This happens to her every couple of months, there's always an event that brings him back, she just doesn't want anyone to know he's still on her mind 10 years later.  
"I'm ready to go now Mom." I heard her come back over and smiled at her.  
"Okay dear, I'll see you guys later." I walked away with my arm around her shoulders, wishing I had the ability to cancel my appointments but that just wasn't possible today.  
"Mom? I have a question." Words that I rarely like to hear from my children, but always seem to appear.  
"Ask away dear." I sounded surprisingly calm.  
"In the beginning of the year you offered me that trip, can I still take it?"  
"Do you mean the trip that would require you spending the end of the year in traveling Europe?"  
"That's the one, the one that would leave in a week." I couldn't believe this. Jeff and I had tried to convince her to go on this trip for five months and she just wouldn't give in.  
"What changed your mind?"   
"I just need some time away from everything here." I looked over as we stopped at a light and smiled at my daughter, she looked so lost and alone at the moment, and I couldn't tell what was bothering her.  
"I see…well here's your surprise. You were going on the trip whether or not this conversation was going to happen. Your father and I wanted you to go." I was expecting a big argument about what we did but instead she smiled.  
"Thanks Mom, you really do know what's best huh?"  
Chapter 3  
***Liz***  
"Honey you look great! Smile!" I gave my mom an embarrassed smile and I felt my cheeks go red. That was probably do to the fact that the guy working was really cute. He was probably only two years older than me, just the right age. I let out a sigh when my Mom finally put away her camera.  
"Thanks so much Mom, I love it." I ran my hands along the interior of my brand new Jeep. I couldn't believe that I was going to leave it here for the semester but I needed out.  
"Lizzie, I'm sorry, but I have to go back to work now. You'll be okay?"  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me. All the paperwork finished?"  
"You bet, have a good day dear. Call me if you need me?"  
"Of course. I love you Mom and thanks again." I gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. She was wonderful.  
"My pleasure dear." With another smile my Mom got into her car and drove off to work leaving me with my new toy. I left the dealer about 15 minutes later and headed off somewhere in my new car.  
About an hour later I found myself on the highway going up towards San Francisco. I hadn't been to our house on the hill in years, I missed it there. It had been my favorite place to go and my parents kept it just for me, but their work was in LA, so that's where we lived.  
I was driving along the interstate and smiled as my favorite song came on. I decided to let loose and sing all the words, no matter how bad I sounded.  
"A bottle of white, a bottle of red  
Perhaps a bottle of rose instead   
We'll get a table near the street   
In our old familiar place   
You and I - face to face   
A bottle of red, a bottle of white   
It all depends on your appetite   
I'll meet you any time you want   
In our Italian Restaurant."  
I looked ahead of me and made my way over to the right lane to hit the exit. I needed to change highways, my favorite part of the trip. The open roads, the ocean to my left and sea air coming through the window.  
  
"Things are okay with me these days   
Got a good job, got a good office   
Got a new wife, got a new life   
And the family's fine   
We lost touch long ago   
You lost weight   
I did not know   
You could ever look so good after so much time.   
I remember those days hanging out at the village green   
Engineer boots, leather jackets and tight blue jeans   
Drop a dime in the box play the song about New Orleans   
Cold beer, hot lights   
My sweet romantic teenage nights   
Brenda and Eddie were the popular steadies  
And the king and the queen of the prom   
Riding around with the car top down and the radio on   
Nobody looked any finer   
Or was more of a hit at the Parkway Diner   
We never knew we could want more than that out of life   
Surely Brenda and Eddie would always know how to survive.   
Brenda and Eddy were still going steady in the summer of '75   
When they decided the marriage would be at the end of July   
Everyone said they were crazy   
"Brenda you know you're much too lazy Eddie could never afford to live that kind of life."   
But there we were wavin' Brenda and Eddie goodbye.   
They got an apartment with deep pile carpet   
And a couple of paintings from Sears   
A big waterbed that they bought with the bread   
They had saved for a couple of years   
They started to fight when the money got tight   
And they just didn't count on the tears.   
They lived for a while in a very nice style   
But it's always the same in the end   
They got a divorce as a matter of course   
And they parted the closest of friends   
Then the king and the queen went back to the green   
But you can never go back there again.   
Brenda and Eddie had had it already by the summer of '75   
From the high to the low to the end of the show   
For the rest of their lives   
They couldn't go back to the greasers   
The best they could do was pick up the pieces   
We always knew they would both find a way to get by   
That's all I heard about Brenda and Eddie   
Can't tell you more than I told you already   
And here we are wavin' Brenda and Eddie goodbye. "  
I was out of breath as I shouted out the fast part of the song. I turned onto the last part of the trip and smiled. As I picked up some speed I watched the beautiful sunset. I realized then that I needed to call my parents and tell them where I was.  
  
"A bottle of red, a bottle of white   
Whatever kind of mood you're in tonight   
I'll meet you anytime you want   
In our Italian Restaurant."  
  
As the soon as the song was over I made my very last turn into my driveway. Quickly I got out the car, unlocked the front door, and ran around the house. There was something about the place that made me feel like I was a little girl again and nothing could ever go wrong. I picked up the phone as I passed through the kitchen and called home.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Daddy."  
"Hey there Lizzie-bear. Where are you? Mom said you picked up the car."  
"Yeah we did. I love it, thank you. I'm at the hill house."  
"You drove all the way up there?"  
"Is that okay?"  
"If that's where you want to be. I heard that you're going on the trip as well. A semester in Europe."  
"That's true, I need to get away for a little bit."  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Things are fine, I just need a change. I wanna take a walk, visit Seth. I'll call you tomorrow. How long can I stay?"  
"You can stay until Sunday night. No matter what you can't come home tomorrow in time for school and since today's Thursday just stay there as long as you want for the weekend. But I would like you home by eight on Sunday."  
"No problem. Thanks Daddy. I love you."  
"I love you too baby doll. Have a good weekend and be safe!"  
"I will. Bye Daddy."  
I hung up the phone and smiled. I had the whole house to myself. This was going to be great. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door, setting the alarm and locking the door behind me. I darted next door and pounded on the door until someone answered.  
"Liz! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"  
"Hey Betty. I thought it would be nice to come up here, see Seth, spend some quiet time, LA is too much sometimes."  
"I understand. Seth isn't home yet, he and Laurie are out. I don't know when they're getting back. You can stay here and keep me company though. You're staying for dinner right?"  
"I'm definitely here for dinner. Seth and Laurie are still together huh? What am I going to do with that boy? Well I have to go run a couple of errands but I'll be back in a half hour and we'll cook okay?"  
Betty laughed, "you think I'm going to let you cook, that's sweet dear, but you're setting the table. I don't want to have to replace anything. We just got the kitchen redone."  
"Fine then. Tell Marc I say hello, I'll be back soon." I walked out of the house and into my car. I needed to go to the market, pick up a movie for tonight's entertainment and stop at another friend's house.  
"Anyone home!?"  
"Lizzie, is that you?"  
"Yeah it's me, where are you?"  
"I'm in my room, come on up."  
I raced up the stairs and smiled at my friends sprawled out on Brenda's bed. I went to Suzy first and gave her a big hug, then Jenn, and of course my favorite Brenda. Brenda and I are best friends and always have been. Our mom's grew up together and have always stayed friends.   
"I can't stay long but I'll be here all weekend, so sleepover tomorrow?"  
"Definitely. We should have Seth, Jimmy, and Alex to come too."  
"Sounds good to me Suzy."  
"Hey! Why don't you come to school with us tomorrow?" Jenn looked up from her magazine and looked like the cat that ate the canary.  
"Sounds like a decent idea…what time?"  
"Hmm, come in during lunch. Around 12?"  
"Very good. I'm going, I have to go to the market and then to the hill. Betty invited me over for dinner."  
"Seth and Laurie going to be there?"  
"I don't know Bren. I'll call you later?"  
"Of course. I'll talk to you later." She got up and gave me a hug and I shouted goodbye as we walked out to the car.  
"So Bren, what's up with Laurie and Seth? Since when are they inseparable?"  
"How do you know what they're like?"  
"I can pick up a hint, especially from my three best friends."  
"Well, I don't know what happened. She's no good for him, I can tell you that."  
"I'll find out about it. I'll see you later." I hugged her goodbye, got in the car and waved as I pulled away. In another 15 minutes I was out of the store and unloading the bags into the house, put everything away and next door. I walked in without knocking and overheard Betty on the phone.  
"Why can't you come home?" She paused for a minute as if she was listening to the answered but replied with an angry tone. " I can't believe you. Your closest friend since you were 10 is here and you can't even come home!"  
Ahhh…it was Seth. He didn't want to see me. I'm not surprised, hurt but not surprised. I listened to Betty's end for a minute more and felt the tears roll slowly down my face.  
"Laurie isn't the only human being in the world young man! There are other people that care about you and would appreciate seeing you. I don't care if you promised you'd stay for dinner, tell them that you're sorry but a friend stopped by unexpectedly and you have to go home!" That was it for me. I walked into the kitchen and took the phone from Betty, surprising her by her obvious scream.  
"Look Seth, I hope that you have a good time with Laurie. I guess I'll be seeing you around. Good-bye." I hung up the phone and I knew that he understood my silent meeting. I was letting go of him.   
"Come on Betty, Marc will be home soon won't he?"  
"Yes, he will," Betty smiled at the mention of her husband. They loved each other so much and I was so happy to just be spending time with them. "I'm sorry about my son, Laurie just has the hold on him."  
"I know, I know. We argued about this the last time we had plans. He was supposed to come visit me last month, during the art show, but he cancelled because she was jealous. He choose her over me. I haven't been very happy with him." The tears ran down my face even harder and Betty took me into her arms.   
She had no way of knowing that those tears weren't just for Seth but they were for Lucky and Matt and everyone else that I loved. Before I knew it there were strong arms around me and I heard Betty explain that Seth wasn't coming home for dinner, he was staying at Laurie and then I heard Marc answer by saying he was going to have to talk to his son later.  
When I realized that it was Marc I lifted my head, dried my tears and smiled. "I'm so glad to see you!" I threw my arms around his neck and laughed.  
"Well I'm glad to see you too pumpkin. Let's chat while Betty finishes up in here." He smiled and me and I smiled at Betty. As Marc went upstairs I went into the living room to wait and took out my favorite photo album.  
Chapter 4  
As I finished dinner with Betty and Marc I sat back and relaxed. I had never felt so at peace then when I was up here. There was something about being around here that made me smile and be myself. Usually I spend the warm nights with Seth on my old swing set. But since that wasn't happening tonight, I was just as happy sitting with his family.  
"Lizzie, you'll stay awhile won't you?"  
"Of course Marc, I'd be more than happy to stay with you for some time."  
"Oh good, now you two go sit in the living room and I'll clean up here and join you."  
"How about some cards?"  
"Sounds good to me. What's your game?"  
"Anything you like."  
"How about poker?" I laughed at the face Marc made. "What? Surprised?"  
"I didn't know that you knew how to play."  
"Well I definitely do. I'm pretty good at it actually."  
"Really? Well let's play."   
About a half-hour later, I heard Betty's voice break through our laughter.  
"What's going on in here you two?"  
"Oh I'm just beating your husband at poker, nothing too big."  
"I'm just glad that we're not playing for money, because then I think that we'd be broke." We all laughed and Marc cleaned up the cards, we were really done.  
"What's on the tube?"  
"Hmmm, I think it's time for Friends."   
"Sounds good to me." Marc turned on the TV and I lied down on the couch while they took the chairs and watched the show.  
***Betty***  
I looked over at Lizzie when the show was over and noticed that she was sound asleep. 'Poor girl' I thought, 'she just can't get it easy sometimes.' She has been driving all day and then my son acting the way he did I'm sure didn't help it out any. I walked over to her and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. It was then that the door opened and I heard my son shouting for us.  
Marc ran quickly to the door and asked him to lower his voice.  
"What's going on in here?"  
"Nothing, we just don't want her to wake up, it's been a long day."  
"I didn't know she was still here."  
"Did you think we were going to kick her out?" I couldn't believe Seth, sometimes he just didn't think about other people.  
"No, I just wasn't expecting her to be here so long, I mean it is 10:30."  
"Speaking of which, where have you been? You know on a week night you have to be home by 8 o'clock." Marc was not going to be too nice to him tonight, it was in his voice.  
"Geez Dad, it's not that big of a deal, honestly."  
"Don't tell me what's a big deal and what isn't." Marc's voice got louder although he was trying to maintain it.  
"Please don't fight with your son because he didn't want to see me. Thanks for trying to be quiet but I need to go home. Thank you for dinner." The three of us looked over at Lizzie who was arising from her spot on the bed sleep and pain obvious on her face.  
***Elizabeth***  
I awoke the minute I heard Seth's voice at the front door. I had heard everything they had been saying and I hated to see them so angry with their son because of me. It wasn't right. When I heard Marc for the first time, sound like every other parent and tell Seth not to tell him what was and wasn't a big deal I had to speak up.  
"Please don't fight with your son because he didn't want to see me. Thanks for trying to be quiet but I need to go home. Thank you for dinner." All three of them looked at me, shocked, not expecting me to be up. I rose quickly kissed Betty on the cheek and stepped in-between Marc and Seth gave Marc a quick hug and left for my house.   
As I walked across the lawn I remembered all the great times I experienced when I lived here. I could never have been happier, I was I never moved. LA was great but the hill, it was my home. As I climbed the myriad of stairs I unlocked the front door and stepped inside, locking it behind me.   
I walked into the living room, and smiled. The walls were painted a deep blue, the prettiest blue I'd ever seen. I don't know what my mother was on when she decorated but the furniture was maroon and eggplant and mustard. It was a manly room but one of my favorites. The piano was in that room, an instrument that I couldn't screw up.  
As I walked through the house I laughed at all my memories, but then I got to the basement. It was my room for a time but then it became my hangout room when I got older. Carpeted in a pleasant gray color there were handmade shelves and an entertainment center as well as a computer, and a fridge.  
I picked up the frame that was right in front of my eyes and smashed it against the bare wall in front of me. One by one I picked up the pictures of Seth and me that I had lying around and smashed them. I was so angry and upset that someone I had known for so long would just drop me. Soon enough I was just throwing everything at the wall. I collapsed on the sofa and fell asleep waiting for the new day.  
I woke up with a feeling that I had felt only once before, when I was eight years old. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 9 o'clock plenty of time to get dressed and ready to meet my friends at school. I looked down at my hands, shocked. Through all my anger I hadn't seen the cuts all over my hands. There was nothing deep but bad enough for me to cover with some band aids and probably cause people to stare at my hands and think I was trying to harm myself.  
Three hours later I walked into school and looked for my friends. I spotted them soon enough but saw something I didn't think I could deal with. Sitting at the table with Brenda, Suzy, and Jenn I saw Jimmy, Alex, and Tony as well as Seth & Laurie. Personally, I didn't want to sit with those two, I wasn't in the mood but it was too late.  
"Liz! Over here!" I shook my head out of my thoughts and saw Alex waving at me. I started walking over when I felt arms behind me and I was lifted off the ground. I laughed and turned myself around so I could see my guy.  
"Hey Lover, I've missed you around here."  
"I'm sorry it's been so long baby, I just haven't gotten a chance to come up here."  
"You need to come here more often. I have a game next week, can ya come?"  
"Actually darling I'm going to be in Europe. I'm sorry."  
"I see, well then!"  
"I'm sorry baby, you'll tell me all about it though. I have to get to my friends," I told him looking over my shoulder. They were all staring at me, waiting for me to join them.  
"Okay then. Will you come to practice this weekend though?"  
"Sure, Saturday at 1 at the field here?"  
"Yeah, that's it. It's good to see you." Calvin hugged me once more and I watched him walk over to his buddies. See Cal was captain of the baseball team and we were friends in middle school and it's always stuck. He's always taken really good care of me. I walked over to my friends to see that Alex had moved and pulled up another chair leaving me to sit directly across from Laurie with Bren on my other side.  
"Hey everyone, what's going on?"  
"We didn't think that you'd ever get over here," Alex informed me. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and when I felt his arms go around me I hugged him back.  
"I'm sorry, you know that I couldn't come here and not see Cal. I'm going to watch him practice this weekend.  
"That sounds good. How was your night?" Suzy smiled at me.  
"It was very long, very long."  
"Hey Liz, can we talk for a minute?" I looked at Bren who looked very worried and then I realized why…my hands.  
"Oh, don't worry about these old things," I said holding up my hands. "I had a little mishap last night with some glass and my hands got cut up, nothing big, they'll be healed soon, it was just a little sore and open so I covered them. No worries, I'm not trying to kill myself or anything."  
"We would only be so lucky…" I heard that mumbled and looked up at the voice.  
"Could you repeat that please, I don't think that everyone got that."   
She looked up at me embarrassed that I heard it at first and then she got confidence somehow.  
"I said…we would only be so lucky."  
My friends looked at Laurie and couldn't believe their ears. I didn't really care what they thought but this was officially a test for the one who mattered to me, to see who mattered the most to him.  
"What did you just say?" Jimmy was looking really upset. Being the wrestler that he is, this girl could be crushed to a pulp in a minute, that is if he hit girls.  
"Was that a threat I heard?" I wanted to know how far this bitch would go.  
"No it wasn't a threat, just a wish." She looked at me with a so there face. I turned to Seth and still he sat there saying nothing.   
That was the last straw for me, I stood up and walked out of the room. I heard everyone calling after me but I just got into my car and drove.  
Chapter 5  
***Seth***  
I looked all around at the table and saw my friends giving me a look like they could kill me at a minute's notice. I didn't know what to do. They all started yelling at me at once and then it stopped…everything just stopped and they just ignored me. And they ignored Laurie. Laurie looked at me as if she didn't think she did anything wrong and thought it was rude of Liz to leave. I stood up from my seat, left Laurie screaming for me to come back and went after Liz.  
I knew exactly where she would go, but I didn't know what in the world I was going to say to her. I had been the worst person in the world to her and I didn't know if I could say anything to get her to believe that I didn't mean to, I just…well to sum it up I was a jerk. I parked my car and ran to "the spot". The one place in the entire world that she would go to if something was wrong, but I was still the only other person who knew how to find it.  
As I reached my final destination I smiled at how well I knew this girl. There was nothing she could get past me. Afraid that she would yell at me, something I knew she would do either way I just stood there and watched. I moved a little closer and realized she was talking to herself. Her thoughts were open and hurtful, but I guess I deserved them.  
"I should have never trusted him, what was I thinking. All boys end up leaving you at one point or another. One would think that they're best friend since god knows how long would want to spend time with them and not their girlfriend who they see everyday. I mean it's not like I'll be back here before the summertime. I'm not even going to be at my own graduation ceremony, I mean I won't be at his either, but we won't see each other until the end of June of the beginning of July. Ugh! Some people are just so obnoxious. Then his girlfriend wishes me dead and he doesn't even say anything to anyone. It's nice to know that someone cares about me." I heard her saying all these things, many of which I didn't understand but I slowly moved closer to her wishing I knew what to do.  
I did the only thing that I could do though; I walked over to her, sat behind her and put my arms around her. I sat there just like that until she stopped going off long enough to notice someone else was there with her. She knew it was me too, I was the only one who knew about it. What was I doing here? Should I be with my girlfriend? I knew those exact thoughts were running through her head, I knew that's all she was thinking about.   
"I'm sorry Liz, I never meant to hurt you."  
"But you did, you hurt me so much. I haven't been this hurt in years, and it's all your fault."  
"I know, I know. It was stupid of me, you were right, I should've gotten away from Laurie when I heard you were here, it's not often that I get to see my best girl in the world."  
"You heard everything that I said?"  
"Yes…" I slowly trailed off, I wanted to see what she'd tell me about not being home until the beginning of the summer.  
"I leave for Europe next week." She said that so matter of factly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"My parents and I decided that I should spend the last part of senior year traveling Europe. I would study I would do all kinds of things, but I wouldn't be here. I need a change of scenery."  
"Were you going to tell me ever?"  
"I tried to talk to you, but you and Laurie were a little too tied and the hip."  
"I can't believe you, I apologized for that."  
"And you think that makes it better! It doesn't! You don't understand, you're so…ugh!"  
"So that's what you think of me? And the truth finally comes out!" I was so angry but I looked down for a minute and then back at her. "What happened to your hands?" She had taken off the Band-Aid and I couldn't believe the site. Her hands were covered with cuts, they were gross.  
"I just broke a couple of things last night, nothing major."  
"I think you need to get your hands checked out my a doctor."  
"You have to be kidding me Seth, I don't need a doctor."  
"You most certainly do, they look pretty bad to me."  
"My hands are fine, don't you worry about them. You haven't worried about me so far."  
"Oh be quiet, come on." She struggled against me to go along so I picked her up and sung her over my shoulder so my arms were around her knees and headed to my car. I put her in the passenger side and drove her over to the hospital. I drowned out her protest by turning the music up all the way.  
In record time we reached the hospital. I picked her up again and walked in. I went to the nurses station and smiled at them.  
"Hello, my friend here cut her hands up last night and she refused to see a doctor then. But I told her that I wanted her to see one now, I don't know how bad the cuts are and wanted to make sure she was okay. Could someone look at her?"  
The nurse smiled back at me and picked up Liz's hands. After a careful inspection she said, "come with me. Your friend was right to bring you in," she told Liz." The doctor's going to have to look at them because there might be a little piece of glass in one. You're very lucky. You shouldn't need stitches in any of them except that one."  
A few minutes later a doctor walked in. The nurse had taken a x-ray of her left hand and gotten all of her medical information. Liz wasn't 18 but I said we were married since I was legal and her parents didn't need to be notified then. But I called them and let them know I was taking care of her. They were put at rest then and they knew she would be back Sunday, so they were okay.  
"Hello Elizabeth, I'm Dr. Madison, but you can call me Tom."  
"Hello Tom, please call me Liz. How long is this going to take?"  
"Well Liz, you see, you have a sliver of glass in this one cut in your left hand." He showed the cut he was talking about by lightly tracing it with his glove-covered hand. "We're going to numb you up and take it out, then we'll have to stitch you up. You'll be fine in a week or so."  
"Oh good, I'm leaving the country in a week so I need to be perfect."  
"And where are you going?" The nurse came back in and put the anesthetic in Liz's hand while the doctor started to work.  
"Well I'm spending the last part of my senior year in Europe. My parents found this program. It's going to be a whole lot of fun."  
"And where do you live?"  
"Well my parents and I live mostly in LA but we have a house up here that I wouldn't let them sell. And my sister goes to school at Berkley so we're all around here."  
"That's nice. And how do you know this nice guy?"  
"He's been my neighbor since we were kids. When I moved away since we kept the house we've still kept it touch."  
"Ah, young love." The doctor smiled and I watched him take the piece of glass out of her hand, it looked painful but she really didn't seem to notice.  
"We're not in love, just friends." Liz looked at him and gasped. "That came from my hand?" It wasn't big but still it was amazing that it was in her hand and she didn't know it.  
"Well it's not the whole piece but enough of it. Now I'm going to stitch you up and then they'll clean the rest of your hands off and cover them. You'll be fine, don't worry." In another fifteen minutes we were done and on our way out.  
"Thanks for everything Tom," Liz smiled at the man as she left the tiny room with me following her.  
"It's not a problem, just don't come back here anytime soon." He smiled at her and continued on his way.  
We left the emergency room and I silently drove her back to her car. There she got out and I thought she would go to her car but instead she came over to my side.  
"Thank you for everything Seth. Will you meet me at home?"  
"Sure babe, anything you want." I followed her back to her house and got out following her inside.  
"I need you to help me out with a couple of things. I have to clean up the basement and then pack a couple of things up from my room. Can you help?"  
"Of course I can, of course I can." I went into the basement with her and looked around. This definitely explained her hands. I couldn't believe what I saw, she had smashed every picture of the two of us that she had down here. But as I looked around the only pictures that were still standing were ones of her and Lucky until he left. She would never do anything to them.  
"I'm sorry about that." She looked ashamed as she saw that I was staring at all the pictures of us lying on the floor under all the glass. "I was a little upset at you last night."  
"I understand, you had a right to. It's just a little shocking, I deserved it though. At least nothing happened to you."  
"I guess that's the good point." The two of us worked in silence until the room was back to its original state. Then we went upstairs and took things out of the room that Liz needed at home and put them in boxes. The boxes were loaded in her car and we looked at each other.  
"I'm going to go home tonight. I'm leaving soon, I should be with my family."  
"I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain."  
"I know you are, don't worry. Do me a favor?"  
"Anything, let the girls know that I'm sorry, I was supposed to have them over for a sleepover tonight."  
"I'll take care of it." We looked at each other stared in silence, neither knowing what to say or do. Then she stepped closer to me and put her arms around me. I hugged her back, knowing there wouldn't be anyone in my life ever as wonderful as she is.  
She stepped away from me, "I love you Seth."  
"I love you too Liz." She walked to her car got in and drove away. I wasn't going to see her until July, it would be hard, but I knew we would always be there for each other.  
Chapter 6  
***Port Charles NY***  
"I'm wishing on a falling star...  
Wondering where you are...  
I wished for you on a falling star  
Wondering where you are  
Do I ever cross your mind  
In the warm sunshine  
She's from the city of angels  
Like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable  
Never know what she means to me  
I fell for the girl that's on tv"  
  
A hand appeared from under the red colored comforter. It hit the snooze button in an effort to forget that this was in fact Monday morning and school was awaiting.  
  
"Met her at a gala affair  
She wore a green dress and everybody was there  
Felt outta place as she looked into my eyes  
Shook her hand around 9pm and now  
I'm never gonna be the same again  
Never have to be on a movie screen  
To be the leading lady in all my dreams  
Shoobie-do-wop and scooby snacks  
Met a fly girl and I can't relax  
The only problem is she's a movie star, oh  
My friends, they won't believe me  
If they could only see me  
At the risk of sounding cheesy  
I think I fell for the girl on tv  
I'm wishing on a falling star...  
Wondering where you are...  
I wished for you on a falling star  
Wondering where you are  
Do I ever cross your mind  
In the warm sunshine  
She's from the city of angels  
Like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable  
Never know what she means to me  
I fell for the girl that's on tv"  
  
A groan was heard this time around and the young man thought that there was no need to be up at 6:30. After all it was his last week as a senior at Port Charles High. He would be leaving for Europe in a week.  
  
" Everybody knows her name  
Wanna take her picture and they're glad she came  
But I just wanna be there when she's down, down  
(Be there when she's down)  
I don't want her autograph  
I just wanna call her up and make her laugh  
Never had to be on the movie screen  
To be the leading lady in all my dreams  
Shoobie-do-wop and scooby snacks  
I met a fly girl and I can't relax  
Only problem is she's a movie star  
My friends, they won't believe me  
If they could only see me  
At the risk of sounding cheesy  
I think I fell for the girl on tv  
I wished for you on a falling star  
Wondering where you are  
Do I ever cross your mind  
In the warm sunshine  
She's from the city of angels  
Like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable  
Never know what she means to me  
I fell for the girl that's on tv"  
  
Finally, the alarm clock won out and the torso of the boy appeared from underneath the covers. He sat up a rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleepiness to leave his body, knowing that nothing would work.  
  
"I wished for you on a falling star  
I'm wishing on a star and I'm wondering where you are  
Wondering where you are  
Do I cross your mind in the warm sunshine   
Yeah, so I wished for you on a bright, shining star  
Everywhere I look, there you are  
It's the girl in the green dress  
She took my breath away  
And now I look to the sky for the better day  
To the beat y'all and scooby snacks  
I met a fly girl and I can't relax  
Never had to be on the movie screen  
Cause she's the leading lady in all my dreams  
I wished for you on a falling star  
Wondering where you are  
Do I ever cross your mind  
In the warm sunshine  
She's from the city of angels  
Like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable  
Never know what she means to me  
I fell for the girl that's on tv"  
  
Once again he moved to turn the alarm off but this time instead of the snooze button he hit the off button. Throwing on his favorite white T-shirt and favorite pair of blue jeans he left his room to the aroma of his mom's coffee and his dad's breakfast.  
"Morning Mom, Dad" Lucky looked at each of his parents and then heard tumbling feet down the staircase.  
"Lucky! Lucky! Lucky!" The barrel of pink and white pajamas came at him and just in the nick of time he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her good morning.  
"Maybe she should go to school for me, if I were her I would take all the time in the world to enjoy sleeping in late."  
"Oh please, she's seven, seeing her big brother in the morning is a big deal."  
"Then maybe she should be with Nik at the cottage for awhile, I'm sure he loved that." Both of his parents laughed at that comment, just picturing Nikolas Cassadine being awoken every morning at the crack of dawn by his little sister made for a good joke.  
Lucky sat down at the table with his parents and his Mom shot up and got him his daily cup of coffee and his toast. Five minutes later the boy was running out the door afraid he would be late to pick up Emily.  
Ten minutes later Lucky pulled in front of Emily's house and waited. The walk from the front door to his car was far enough but today seemed like it was going extra slow.  
"How ya doing this morning?"  
"You know Em, same old same old. Nothing ever changes."  
"Except a week from now you'll be lounging around in Europe while I'm still here."  
"Don't give me that. The Quartermaine's would have sent you with me in a heart beat."  
"I know, but I couldn't leave Juan for that long."  
"God forbid," Lucky rolled his eyes at the thought of Juan. He had yet to find the perfect girl but Emily and Juan were joined at the hip, it was gross really.  
It's not that Lucky wasn't popular with the girls, it seemed that everywhere he went they were all over him, after all his Dad owned the best club in town, his aunt and Dad co-owned the best hang-out spot in town and he was the best looking guy around, but he couldn't find the girl of his dreams. The one that made his heart stop, his palms sweaty, and his face red. Someone like that was a once in a lifetime girl and he couldn't risk missing her. Sure, he had gone out with some girls, met all kinds of new people but the one was still walking around there somewhere.  
As Lucky and Emily pulled into school she immediately spotted Juan and some of their other friends. Like every other morning Emily ran ahead straight into Juan's waiting arms and Lucky lagged behind, wishing the day was over.  
"Hey handsome."  
"Hello Dolly."  
"How are you this morning? You're looking fine, as usual."  
"Thank you." Lucky turned away from Dolly the class slut and to his friends. Dolly dressed in tight black daisy dukes and a white tank top that was not accompanied by a bra that was definitely needed for the girls bulging chest was the talk of the school every Monday. Everyone heard where she went, whom she was with, and what she did. Things never changed at Port Charles High.  
Walking behind Emily and Juan Lucky smiled for the first time when his cousin Jake walked up to him.  
"Hey man, what's going on?"  
"Not too much, sick of seeing the love birds so lovely. What about you?"  
"Oh nothing really. Trying to figure out what I'm going to do without my partner in crime around for a couple of months."  
"Hook up with some girls, hang out with the football team and party."  
"Oh yeah that…" The two shared a laugh as Lucky opened his locker. Quickly, he got his books out and was about to close his locker but Jake's had stopped him.  
"What's that?"  
"What?" Lucky knew what he was talking about but chose to ignore it.  
"That picture, it wasn't in your locker before."  
"My mom found it, thought I would enjoy the memory."  
"Can you tell me who that is?"  
"It's me and an old friend."  
"Does she have a name."  
"Elizabeth…Elizabeth Webber." Lucky's heart stopped at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue. He had missed her over the years and every now and then she popped into his mind, but they had lost touch a long time ago and she had probably forgotten all about him.  
He still remembered the day they left like it was yesterday and the words of her last letter were still clear in his memory.  
Dear Lucky,  
How are you doing today? Can you believe it? You've officially been gone for 4 years, sometimes it seems like you've only been gone for a few days others it seems like a lifetime. I wish you were around more. So much for getting to see each other a lot huh? I never expected my parents to keep that promise. Things at school are fine. My parents made us move again. We're now living in Los Angeles instead of San Francisco. They're keeping the hill house for me though, I can't leave our special little spot. The school they've picked up seems great, but leaving everyone up here won't be. I mean I'm leaving Brenda and Seth and Jimmy and Suzy and all my good friends, I don't know what's going to happen to me now. How many times can you loose someone? How's soccer season going? Mom said maybe we can fly out and spend a weekend, see a game. But she says that every year and always forgets until it's too late and she makes other plans for the few weekends I have free. Oh wow, class is over. I wish I had more time to write, but I can't stay up any later that 3 am because of my homework. I miss you more than you know Lucky.  
Love Always 'n' Forever,  
Elizabeth  
  
"Earth to Lucky…come in Lucky!" Lucky shook his head and saw Jake standing in front of him with this goofy look. "So what happened to this girl?"  
"I moved away. We wrote for awhile but it's so hard to keep touch. I haven't talked to her in years. I don't even know where she is. She could be in China right now for all I know. Come on or we'll be late for homeroom."  
The two walked quickly to homeroom and settled down.  
"Now spill, I want to know all about her."  
"There's nothing to know. So tell me, I heard there were some pretty hot parties going on this weekend." Lucky knew once Jake got started on something he never stopped so he was safe talking about Jake's life rather than his own.  
"Oh well you know me, I wasn't into anything too heavy but I had a good time."  
"You always do," Lucky smiled at the thought of the terrible New Years party they were at where Jake managed to bring the blah people to life.  
"Yeah so Maria and Jessica were there and…" Jake went on and on until they got up and headed for first period Math.  
Usually Lucky's best class today he was staring into space, not concentrating on anything. The greatest class of the day was gym. Lucky got to lift weights and get rid of all the stress on his shoulders since he had that conversation with Jake this morning.  
"What's going on in that head of yours?" Anthony, Lucky's best friend and co captain of the soccer team had noticed Lucky was working extra hard today and didn't think it was the best.  
"Nothing much, just thinking about my trip."  
"I know. Just imagine the hotties that are going to be there. People from all over the country AND the European chicks you'll have plenty of opportunities."  
"That's not the reason I'm going and you know it. I'm going to get out of stupid Port Charles."  
"But you're going away to college man."  
"Yeah, only MIT. A few hours from here, Boston isn't that far away."  
"I guess so. We'll miss you around here ya know."  
"Are you getting sentimental on me here Tony?"  
"NEVER. It's a shame, my cousin from out west is coming out next weekend you'd like him."  
"Sorry man." The guys continued lifting weights until the end of the period talking about soccer.  
Chapter 7  
***Lucky***  
I walked through the halls glad that the end of a very long day was practically over. There was only one thing that I wanted to do today…that was go to Nikolas'. Granted my brother and I don't always have the greatest relationship but we're at least civil and most of the time down right friendly. I always thought it would be cool of him to come to PCH but he's too smart.  
Nikolas and I had an understanding between us. He knew how much I needed to cool off from my family and my friends and everything. For these reasons I have a spare key to his cottage and a room there as well. Some nights I sleep there and sometimes I just cool down after a day like today. Nikolas never knows when to expect me, but I usually give him notice at work or something. He's still never hear me play guitar and wishes to god I would sign with L&B. Ned has been trying to get me to sign with him for years, but I don't want to be public yet, for now my music is for me.  
I caught up with Em, Juan, and Jake overhearing the laughs of the end of a good joke.  
"Hey guys."  
"Hey Luck, what's going on?"  
"Nothing much. Hey Em, can you go with the guys this afternoon, I have some things to accomplish."  
Emily looked at the other two, " I can give you a ride Em, no problem." Jake put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. Juan moved it off of her shoulder and replaced the empty spot with his. Everyone laughed at the events and headed outside.   
"You guys go ahead, I'll be right there." Jake threw Juan his keys and looked at me. "Talk to me, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong, I just have some things to do."  
"You're going to Nikolas' so tell me what's up."  
"Everything's fine, I'm going to work on some music and I would like to do it in quiet, is that okay with you?"  
"Okay…" Jake looked skeptical about letting his cousin off the hook so easily. "What about Eli's at 8?"  
"Actually, I think I'll just order it in for me and Nikky, we'll bond." I laughed at the thought of a Cassadine and Spencer bonding but it was a regular occurrence nowadays. Well, at least when Nikolas was the Cassadine.  
"Look, I really have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow." I sprinted to my beautiful blue SAAB convertible. It was older since it was Mom's hand-me-down, but it was still cool and a car at the least, so I didn't care.  
In 20 minutes later I pulled into the driveway surprised that Nikolas was home. As I opened the door I called out for him. "Nikolas! Are you here?"  
Coming out from the kitchen he had the portable phone on one shoulder and papers in the other. He smiled at me and continued talking. I walked past him into the kitchen and myself something to eat. Coming back to see him off the phone but contemplating the papers before him.  
"What brings you here today?" Nikolas didn't seem annoyed that I was here just curious.  
"Just needed a break, school is overwhelming."  
"But you're only going to be there for 4 more days now."  
"I know, but still, that makes it even worse. I'm looking forward to this whole European experience I just wish that I could be there already."  
"I know what you're saying. But before you know it you'll be on the plane and charming all the women."  
"I guess so. Well I see that you are busy, I want to do some composing anyway. We'll order from Eli's?"  
Nikolas smiled at how his brother shared certain information with him but yet still kept things to himself. The love of Eli's though, that was something Lucky had gotten him into and he would never know how to repay him for the wonderful tastes he was introduced to.  
"Sure thing, I'll order later and call you down, don't worry you won't get any disturbances."  
"Thanks man," I sauntered up the stairs, not really caring how long it took. Grabbing the guitar in his room, a pencil and my favorite notebook I sighed and played the chords to familiar to my fingers.  
"The heart opens up to a select few  
The soul lets in the ones it trusts  
The scared words are kept for one  
I must admit that I love you  
  
The road was dark then I found you  
The days were long then you appeared  
My heart was empty but you came along  
It was you that brought me to life  
  
We spent the days outside in the sun  
The nights were filled with the stars above  
Somehow we connected again  
And I admitted to loving you  
  
The road was dark then I found you  
The days were long then you appeared  
My heart was empty but you came along  
It was you that brought me to life  
  
Now we part the best of friends  
Never wanting to say goodbye  
Days become weeks without a word  
Our friendship slowly fades  
  
The road was dark then I found you  
The days were long then you appeared  
My heart was empty but you came along  
It was you that brought me to life"  
  
"That was great." I looked up shocked to see Nikolas standing there. I had been working on the right melody and the right words for a long time and finally it just all clicked. "You wrote that yourself."  
"Yeah, a Spencer original I guess you could call it."  
"Does it have a name?"  
"Lost Love."  
"About anyone inparticular?"  
"No, just something that came out of my heart."  
"I see that, well I'll leave you to work." Nikolas left the room and I looked at my clock. Wow, it was 5:30 already, I had been working solid for two and a half hours.  
Now I knew Nikolas was right and this was about someone, not just anyone. But Nikolas didn't know about her and that part of my life. Jake and Em were the only ones who really knew and Juan had an idea but didn't know details, at least from me.  
I went back to work and got out some of the fuzzy parts about an hour or so later there was a knock on the door.  
"Dinner's here come on. I called Mom and Luke and told them you were here. I figured you would spend the night and told them so. You're welcome to go home though."  
"Thanks, I think I'll stay. I have homework I should get accomplished."  
"You know you're not going to work tonight, don't lie to yourself."  
"I know, you're right." I smiled at how fast my brother had gotten to know me. We always had good times. Despite everything between our families we had managed to get past it and become friends. Hey, the guy said he'd come visit me whenever in Europe. He promised to bring Eli's with him too, the least I could was be nice to him.  
We sat down on the table and devoured the meal in seconds.  
"Hey man what kind of work are you up to?"  
"Just paperwork, I'm trying to get Ned a new gig for the company."  
"I thought you were going to use Juan."  
"Well we'll see where that leads, but he's young."  
"That's true, who have you gotten in touch with?"  
"All the normal spots, don't worry it'll all work out for the best."  
"I don't doubt you for a minute man. Hey!" I remembered what was going on tonight and thought maybe my brother would like some normalcy. "Dad said someone was going to be at the club tonight, let's go. It'll be under 21 night, we'll have a good time."  
I saw my brother go from skeptical to smiling. He was unsure but with my invitation he wasn't going to turn me down. We got our coats and drove away in his shiny green Jag.  
Chapter 8  
In twenty minutes we were back at Dad's club and having a good time. The sweet chords of blue's music filled our ears as we sat down enjoying the idea of relaxing. In no time flat the place was crowded mostly kids from my school but a lot of people from the community. The Quartermaine's all showed as well as Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan.   
"Hello Lucky, how's it going?" Dolly passed me but couldn't resist touching me by dragging her hand along my shoulder as she passed by her other arm attached to Peter, the head of the football team.  
I ignored her and Nikolas looked at me funny. "And who was that?"  
"Oh just some girl from school."  
"Just some girl? She acted like she was a little more than that."  
"Oh well, if you want the whole story she's the biggest slut you've ever met in your entire life and I wouldn't touch her for a million dollars." Nikolas laughed and I just rolled my eyes. "You don't believe me do you?"  
"I never said that."  
"You just wait bro, you just wait. You're going to be apologizing by the end of the night."  
"Yeah right, like she can work that quickly."  
"Don't even let her hear you."  
"Let who hear what?" Jake bounded over to the table pulling up a chair as Emily and Juan did the same.  
"Nothing…" the three of them gave us looks and Nikolas laughed, he was actually being normal tonight.  
"Lucky was informing me that the girl over there is the biggest slut in your school." The other three laughed.  
"Wow, he's being pretty nice tonight," Emily commented. "She's more than the biggest slut, you guys only hear what others say, I have to listen to everything in gym, she thinks that we're friends. Oh no, Juan can you hide me?"  
"I think it's too late, sorry honey." Juan smiled at Emily, for Dolly had spotted her and was headed over to the table. With a fake smile plastered on her face Emily greeted this girl.  
"Hey Emily, Juan, Jake. Who's your new friend?"  
"Dolly this is Nikolas, Nikolas Dolly…be careful she bites." Nikolas was shocked that Emily would say something so straightforward but the two girls laughed.  
"But Em, I've never gotten any complaints before," that got everyone laughing. Luke's voice came loud on the microphone as he started to get everyone prepared for the night's show.  
"Well I better sit down. It was nice to meet you Nikolas. See y'all soon." Dolly walked away and winked at me, I shuddered and Jake laughed.  
"I would like you all to sit back and relax, our opening act had to be twisted a little bit to come back up here after such a long time but we got him back. I would like you all to give a big round of applause for… EDDIE MAINE!" The crowd went wild, as Ned appeared on stage in his black leather shirt and blue silk shirt.   
The band started and the people were hopping. No one had expected Eddie Maine to show up but then again the public did not know the real act either. As Ned finished up his last song everyone cheered at the top of their lungs for one of their favorite Port Charles stars.  
"Good evening folks, I hope you've enjoyed the night so far, but it's still young so be prepared. I don't know where Claude got this group from, I think you'll like them though. Without further ado, I present to you Jamiroquai!" Appalause filled the room as Emily squealed and the guys looked at each other.  
"Good evening Port Charles!" The group came up on stage and instantly started with their first song.  
"Oh yeah, what we're living in(let me tell you)  
It's a wonder man can eat  
At all when things are big that should be small  
Who can tell what magic spell we'll be doing for us.  
And I'm giving all my love to this world  
Only to be told I can't see I can't breathe  
No more will we be and nothing's going to change the way we live  
Cos' we can always take but never give  
And not that things are changing for the world  
We're living in  
And I just cant' see that half of us have immersed in sin is all we have to give these  
Futures made of virtual insanity.  
Now always seem to be goveren'd by this love we have  
For useless, twisting, our new technology  
Oh, now there us no sound-for we all live underground  
And I'm thinking what a mess we're in   
Hard to know where to begin  
If I could slip the sickly ties that earthly man has made  
And now every mother, can choose the color of her child  
That's not natures way well that's what they said yesterday  
There's nothing left to do but pray I think it's time I found a new religion  
Waoh- it's insane   
To synthesize another strain there's something in these  
Future's that we have to be told  
Futures made of virtual insanity.  
Now always seem to be goveren'd by this love we have  
For useless, twisting, our new technology  
Oh, now there us no sound-for we all live underground  
Now there is no sound if we all live underground  
And now it's virtual insanity forget your virtual reality  
Oh, there's nothing so bad, I know yeah  
Of this virtual insanity we're livin' in,   
Had got to change, yeah  
Thing, will never be the same,  
And I can't go on while we're livin' in oh,  
Oh virtual insanity  
Oh this world, has got to change  
Cos I just I just can't keep  
Going on, it was virtual, virtual insanity that we're livin in  
That we're livin' in that virtual insanity  
Futures made of virtual insanity--now  
Now always seem to be goveren'd by this love we have  
For useless, twisting, our new technology  
Oh, now there us no sound-for we all live underground  
Living- virtual insanity  
Living- virtual insanity  
Living- virtual insanity  
Living- virtual insanity  
Virtual insanity is what we're living in"  
By the time the song was over the entire crowd was up and dancing, having an awesome time. Song after song got the group rowdy and messed onto the small floor at Luke's.  
"Enjoying the concert?" I heard someone scream over the music to me. I looked over to see Dolly standing behind me.  
"Yeah, it's rockin'. You?" I screamed back at her, hoping one of my friends would save me.  
"It's wonderful." I was about to turn back when I heard her say something else. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"  
"I don't have plans yet, at least I don't think that I do." I spoke before I thank and I was kicking myself for it.  
"Let's go out." I looked over at my friends, but I couldn't turn her down.  
"Sure, let's. I'll meet you at outside of Kelly's at 8."  
"Sounds good." She turned back around to her date leaving me there to curse as I realized that I was going out on a date with the school slut, and it was the most disgusting thing that I could do. I couldn't believe myself.  
Chapter 9 Part I  
As the concert ended I flopped in a chair. People were beginning to leave, as it was almost midnight. Emily and Juan left with their families but Jake and Nikoals hung around with me.  
"Cowboy, you staying with the Prince tonight?" Although my Dad and Nikolas had come to a truce, he still liked to tease him about everything, it was all in a good nature though.  
"Yeah, if that's okay with him."  
"That's fine, no problem Lucky, you know that."  
"Thanks Nik."   
"Well here are the keys," Dad threw them to me as Mom came out of the back. The place had cleared out quickly only leaving us. "Could you guys lock up? We wanna take the princess home, it's been a late night for her." I smiled when I looked at my sister sleeping in a ball on one of the plush chairs. She was the cutest eight-year-old in the entire world.  
Eight years old, man when I was eight I was…well I was leaving my best friend and the love of my life in California and coming out here. That's what I was doing. I couldn't believe it, that's where I was. What would have happened had we stayed there? I just wonder.   
"Lucky! Earth to Lucky!"  
"Huh?"  
"Now that's twice I've had to pull you out of your daydreams, are you ready to go?"  
"Sure guys, let's get out of here." I locked the place up and the three of us got into Nikolas' car. We were going to drop of Jake and then go on our merry little way home and chill out. Nik and I were used to spending endless nights up late. We didn't always talk but we watched TV and fell asleep on the couch a lot.  
As we drove away from Jake's I remembered what happened earlier.  
"You're never going to believe what I did."  
"That doesn't sound good man, what did you do?"  
"I told Dolly I would go out with her."  
"Why did you do that?"  
"I don't know. She was dancing next to me and then just asked if I had plans. Stupid me said nothing yet and she asked me out, I just said yes. I couldn't turn her down."  
"Hey man, you're a Spencer you should have been able to charm your way out of it if you couldn't think of a good reason." Nikolas teased me as we got out of the car and headed into the house.   
"Oh! Before I forget, I want you to have these." He walked over to the desk and open the drawer, then handed me something.  
"What's this?"  
"I know that you're smarter than that, they're keys."  
"I know, but what for."  
"Here, the cottage, my house."  
"Thanks man, but why?"  
"You're my brother, we're bachelors. I figured you could use the place. Besides, you're here enough that you might as well have keys. You don't need to call before you can come over. The room upstairs is yours, do whatever you want to it."  
"Thanks man, this means a lot."  
"No problem, you're not going to get all emotional on me are you?"  
"No way." The guys laughed. "Now how are we going to spend tonight's late night bonding?"  
"Oh my, decisions decisions. What are you up for?"  
"I don't know, a movie perhaps."  
"Sounds good let's go." We ran upstairs, changed really quickly and ran back both wanting to pick out the movie before the other protested.  
"Men In Black?"  
"Come on, we watch that every time," I wined. "How about this?"  
"We do NOT watch that every week! We are NOT going to watch My Blue Heaven, I'm sick of that."  
"How about a little humor tonight?" I grabbed Wayne's World, one of the best movies that I've ever given the guy.  
He laughed at my choice, "we never can give this one up now can we?"  
"You know that I'm addicted to it, but so are you."  
"You have me on that one."  
We sat down on the couch and relaxed. Soon enough the sounds of Wayne Campbell and his with him as always side kick Garth Algar came through the speakers. I looked over to see Nikolas laughing at their antics. Before we knew it our eyes closed and we were off in our own thoughts of dreamland.  
I stepped off the plane and saw her bright smile. As I stared at her, she was still looking for me, and then the worried look came upon her face. She actually that I wouldn't come, I had promised to be there and I would never break a promise to her. My flight had been delayed in Texas for an hour but I promised her I would be here for the dance. I did not want anyone else taking my girl to a dance. I wanted to be the one she leaned on when she slowed danced. I wanted to smell her perfume, take pictures with her and her friends, and sleep on the floor with the whole group afterwards. It hadn't taken long to convince my parents to let me go, but to convince her parents to let her come home with me and go to school for the week with me had taken forever.  
Since my dance was the weekend afterwards, it would make everything easier and we would have a good time together. I missed her so much, I just wanted to soak in the essence of her. I saw her really start to worry and pull out her phone. As her head was in her bag I walked up closer and snaked my arms around her waist, brining my mouth to her ear.  
"Excuse me miss, are you looking for someone?"  
"Actually yes, I am waiting for my boyfriend."  
"I see, do you need some help finding him? I can tell you if I saw him on the plane." I smiled as her hands came out of her bag.  
"Let's see, he's the sexiest guy that you'll ever see. His eyes, they're blue, not just any blue though. The are the greatest shade of blue that you've ever seen, I can right through him with those eyes. And he has the greatest body, he's in great shape, works out all the time. Then there is his smile, every time he smiles at me my knees go weak and I need to lean on something. You can't forget his voice either, he has the most soothing, calming yet exciting voice and it just makes my heart melt."  
"Well I'm sorry but there was no one here to match that description."  
"What about you?" She asked turning in my arms to look into my eyes. "Are you waiting for someone?"  
"Well my girlfriend was supposed to pick me up. Tomorrow night is her junior prom and I wanted to be here with her so I made sure that I was here. Only my flight got delayed, it's like no one wanted me to see her today. So now I can't find her." She smiled up at me. "You see she's the sexiest woman alive. She has the greatest smile and her laugh, that just pulls me over the edge. She is my other half, my better half and I couldn't survive without her."  
"I missed you, you know. It's been a long time."  
"I know baby, I know I've missed you too." I bent my head down and kissed her. Her arms moved from around my waist to my neck and pulled me in, deepening the kiss.  
"Let's get your bag and go home. I want to show you some places." She grabbed my hand and pulled me around the airport. I grabbed my bag as it came around then walked along side of her as we went to her car. The Jeep was her dream car and when her parents surprised her with it she couldn't wait to show it to me. She even sent me pictures of her behind the wheel.  
We reached our destination within an hour, and the whole ride she wouldn't give me any idea of where we were going. During the ride we had made the usual small talk, knowing that being along and peaceful would bring us to the detailed accounts of our lives.  
"Come on, I want to get there before it gets dark." As she led me down the path I realized where we were going. You would think that since I come out here four times a year and every time she makes us visit the same spot, I would recognize the roads, but I don't. It's the path that I recognize and remember from all those years ago.  
As we reached out final destination of "our" lake and "our" rock, she pulled me down to sit next to her. I put my arm around her and her head fell to my shoulder. We liked to start and end our visits with this place, silently promising to come back.  
"Lizabeth…" I started talking to her and the afternoon was wonderful.  
Chapter 9 Part II  
As I spoke her name I woke up thinking she was right in front of me but shocked back into reality as I saw it was only a dream and I had fallen asleep on Nikolas' couch. As I stretched I realized what had woken me up, my natural body clock. As I looked at the clock it said 6:45, perfect timing I thought. I would have just enough time to grab something to eat throw on some clothes and go to school.  
Then it hit me; I had to go out with Dolly tonight. Oh man that is a pain in the butt. I don't even know why I said I would; I'm too nice that has to be it. As I ran out of the house saying goodbye to Nikolas I turned on the radio and drove away.  
As I pulled into the parking lot, relieved that I was on time, I took a breathe and decided what to do. Either everyone would be talking about it or no one would know, I opted for ignoring everything either way. I guess I would meet her tonight but I didn't want the world to know. By Monday I would be labeled, then again I would be in Europe. I forgot about that, I would leave Sunday morning.  
I ran into school hoping I would be able to bypass everyone but I felt the stares they were giving me. Finally reaching my locker I was looking at three very unhappy faces.  
"What in the world were you thinking?"  
"Why would you want to go out with her anyway?"  
"I thought Uncle Luke didn't let you drink."  
I was getting questions from the three of them that I knew were coming but still didn't want to deal with.  
"My father does not let me drink, I don't want to go out with her, and I don't know what I was thinking. It was loud, I didn't know what I was talking about, and I can't say no." I answered their questions and laughed.   
"So what are you going to do about it?" Jake asked me. "Normally I wouldn't say this…but maybe you should stand her up."  
"I was thinking about that one, but who knows. I mean, I would feel terrible standing her up."  
"You have too much of a conscious."   
"I know Em, I know. I'll have to work on that." She laughed at me.   
"You know we better get to homeroom."  
I looked at my watch," yikes! We only have two minutes. Let's go!" We split into the different directions of our homerooms ready to start another day.  
"Lucky!"  
"Yeah Jake?" He looked like her just found the cure for AIDS or something. "You leave for Europe Sunday morning, can't you stand her up knowing that you're spending the night with your three best friends, since we know tomorrow night will be a family night."   
"I thought about that one, but I don't think I could stand her up no matter what the reason. Unless…" Jake looked curiously at me, trying to figure out what I was talking about and leaned in to hear what I said.  
"That sounds awesome! Good thinking, I'll let everyone know what the plan is don't worry."  
"Thanks man," the bell rang and I jumped up. "Time for math, yeah numbers."  
"Hey I wouldn't talk, you're going to be calculating in all kinds of languages next week."  
"I hate to break it to you man, but there is barely any kind of formal education going on in my head for the next three months. Everything I do will be museums and historical stuff, no math involved."  
He hit me on top of the head and we went through the boring classes of the day. Finally, lunch came around and we raced to the cafeteria.  
"I win!"  
"No fair, you pushed all those people in front of me!"  
"Doesn't matter, I still win!"  
"Can you guys act your age for once?"  
"No, we're sorry, we can't do that. It's not possible we're men, right Juan?"  
"Sorry, I think I'm going to have to agree with them on this one honey." Juan smiled at Em as Jake and I cheered for him.  
"Men? I don't think so, little boys is more like it." We laughed at her and sat down. Soon enough the regular lunch crowd showed up. I sat back eating my red apple burning this memory in my head. I had no clue what was going to happen once I got on that plane and went away. What I would be doing for lunch who I would be with, but I knew either way I was going to have the time of my life.  
"You ready for tonight baby?" I looked over to see Dolly and her friends staring at me with those looks… the ones that unsettled your stomach.  
"You bet, I'll meet you there 8 o'clock on the dot."  
"Sounds good to me." She walked away and I let a breathe out, I didn't want to be around such a bitch, let alone go out with her tonight. I shrugged at my friends who were all looking at me talking to her and continued with my apple.  
As the bell rang I got up and headed to the locker room. Gym had always been my favorite part of the day, and now that we were weight lifting it was even easier for me. As I pulled my shirt over my head I felt a huge presence behind me. I turned around and found out I was right. Billy, one of Dolly's many boy toys was staring at me.  
"Can I help you?" I turned back around to close my locker and wait for his answer.  
"I just wanted to give you a message little Lucky Spencer."  
"And what would that be?" I wasn't going to let this guy intimidate me.  
"Don't be smart mouth, you know what I'm talking about. Don't you do anything to Dolly tonight to upset her, because I'll be on your back in the matter of minutes, remember that."  
"Now why would I do something terrible to her. If I didn't want to be with her, I would've said no like every other time she's asked me out."  
"I want to make myself clear, am I?"  
"Clear as crystal." I looked over his shoulder and saw Tony walking out.  
"Tony! Man! Wait up!" He turned around and waited. "Excuse me," I walked around Billy and jogged to my friend as we went to the weight room.  
"What was that all about?" He asked as I spotted him.  
"Just a warning about my date with Dolly."  
"A warning? I can't believe you man. You actually said yes. What were you on?"  
"I don't know, I just couldn't think of a good reason not to say yes. Of course, I'm convinced that all the smoke and fun of the night got to my head and I didn't know what I was saying, but as far as I know I wasn't trashed." He laughed at me and we switched places.  
"You should hear the things that are being said around school. Of course they're all about her. Everyone knows that you're an outstanding citizen," he said that part with a laugh," and that you would never do anything wrong. So they're convinced she got you drunk or is bribing you with some huge family secret."  
"Does she even know I leave the country soon?"  
"Oh man, I forgot about that. I don't think she knows, I mean she might. She's only had it in for you since the 7th grade. She wanted to loose her virginity to you, at least that's what I heard. But you were too much of a good boy and she took what she could get."  
I laughed at that part. "Add some more weight?" As he added the weight I thought about what he said, I kept finding more and more reasons not to go on this date.  
"What about doubling with me? You and Kristy can come with us? It's only meeting at Kelly's and a movie."  
"Umm…thanks for the offer but I don't know if I could put up with such a bitch for so long. Besides, I could never do that to Kristy, she and Dolly don't get along anymore."  
"I forgot about that, sorry man, I don't want to put you in an awkward position."  
"It's okay, don't worry about it."  
"Period's over boys! Go get changed!" The teacher barked at us and we all got up heading for the locker room and our clothes.  
"So are you ready to leave man?" Tony and I had eighth period together and as we walked towards the English room we talked about my upcoming trip.  
"Ready? I don't know about that, but anxious I am definitely. I can't wait to leave, it's going to be great."  
"I bet, don't forget about us back here."  
"You know I won't. We'll still have all summer when I get back. I don't leave for school until August, neither do you."  
Chapter 10  
I rounded the corner and looked into the window. There she was sitting there waiting for me. I felt terrible that I was going to do this, but it was going to be the only way to keep my sanity through this thing, there was no way that I was going to do this alone, Jake had agreed with me after all. I knew they would all go along with the plan, so I took a deep breath and walked inside.  
"Hello Dolly."  
"Hey Lucky." She looked at her watch and smiled at me. "Right on time."  
"You weren't waiting long were you?"  
"Oh no, I just didn't want to keep you waiting." Oh my, what was this? She was actually acting normal and nice and everything, I didn't know that she had this side to her.  
"Don't worry. I figured that we could have dinner at the Outback and then see a movie, does that sound okay?"  
"That sounds wonderful. Let's go." She stood up and I offered her my arm, which she took. As we walked talking about everyday kind of things I noticed that she was different from the way she was in school. She was wearing a very pretty blue skirt with a flattering pink shirt to go with it. Her hair was done up and her make-up looked normal for once. I didn't know what had happened to the slut that I knew from school.  
As we walked into the restaurant we sat down and stared at the menu.  
"Get anything you'd like Dolly."  
"Thanks Lucky, but could you do me a favor?"  
"What can I do for you?" Here it comes I thought.  
"Could you call me by my real name, Denise."  
"Absolutely. Why don't people call you Denise, it's such a beautiful name, it suits you." Whew, that could have been a lot worse.  
"I started getting involved with boys who called me a doll and for some reason Dolly became my new nickname, I never really liked it."  
"Then why didn't you ask them to stop?"  
"By the time I said something it was too late and people didn't even remember that I had a different names. Even the teachers were calling me Dolly."  
I felt bad for her as she sat there acting like the hurt little girl that she was. The waitress came and we ordered. As we talked more about all kinds of things I learned a lot about her. If she had acted normal more often then people wouldn't think so badly about her and she would be a lot happier all around.  
"Why don't you act like this in school? This is a much nicer person that the one that walks around school thinking she's better than everyone else and making fun of everyone."  
"I tried to change but no one wanted me to, they didn't care about the real me, they just wanted the one who made fun of everyone around them." As she finished my sentence I saw my plan walk through the door.  
They talked to the host and looked my way, shocked that I was with someone who looked normal to them all. I smiled at them and the walked over. Denise looked over at who I smiled at and moaned under her breathe.  
"Hey guys, what's going on?"  
"Nothing much Luck, do you mind if we joined you?"  
"Well Denise, what do you think? Would you mind if we have a little bit of a crowd join us tonight?" I was surprised that Tony and Kristy showed up with Jake and Marcy and Juan and Emily.  
"It's fine with me Lucky." She seemed quiet now. They all pulled up chairs but before anyone could rearrange the evening I pulled Denise's chair over to me so we would still be next to each other and able to talk. She smiled at my jester and I could see her relax just a tad.  
"I know that you all know Denise here but Denise I would like to introduce you to my friends. The guy sitting next to me is my cousin Jake, next to him is Marcy, next to her is Kristy and her boyfriend Tony who is also my best friend and co captain of the soccer team. Next to Tony is Emily and next to you is Juan her boyfriend." They all smiled at her and did something corny like a wave.  
"Hi guys it's nice to see you out of school." The only person she couldn't look at straight was Kristy. They must have had some kind of falling out, even Tony didn't know the details besides the fact that they used to be very close.  
The waitress came back and everyone ordered whatever they wanted and we had a wonderful dinner. Everyone opened up to Denise and I think even she enjoyed the dinner. As the meal came to an end we laughed, paid, and headed for the movies.  
The girls left us in the lobby of the theater to go "powder their noses" and we stood around talking.  
"What happened to her man? She's barely touched you all night, not what I expected."  
"It's not what I expected either, she's a sweet person. Hurt a little too much, but sweet."  
"You can say that, even Kristy's treating her like a normal person now, she hasn't made one comment under her breathe all night." We all knew that was a big deal.  
"Should we consider her a changed person?"  
"I don't know…we'll just have to see."  
***Ladies' Room***  
Kristy and Denise were standing in front of the mirror checking their head and make-up.  
"Kristy, I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For everything. Ever since our parents got married I've been terrible to you. I never meant to, but you were so perfect and I wasn't. Even my own father liked you better than me. I started to hate you, I was never good enough in his eyes, no matter what grades I had or what boys I brought home with me. But you, you won him over as soon as you swayed into the house for dinner one night with your mom."  
Kristy looked anywhere but the mirror or Denise's face. "I owe you an apology too. You thought that your father liked me better but my mother seemed to want to pay more attention to you than me. She thought that you needed more love since your mother hadn't been around for so long. It's not your fault it's our fault."  
The two girls looked at each other, each having tears running down their face. They laughed," I can't believe this, we came in here to check our makeup and now it's running down our faces." They looked back in the mirror and got to work fixing their faces.  
Emily and Marcy decided they wouldn't let the girls know what they heard just yet, washing their hands and they all left to talk to the boys.  
"Hey guys," we all looked up shocked to see Kristy and Denise laughing up a storm about something or other.  
"Did everything go okay in there?" I looked at Denise hoping for an explanation.  
"Well I guess we should tell them huh?" Kristy nodded her head and De continued. "Kristy and I are step-sisters. My Dad and her Mom got married when we were in the sixth grade. No one ever knew, it wasn't an issue, we just ignored each other and were never home together."  
"You never told me that…" Tony looked at Kristy and continued. "I met your father and your mother and no one mentioned Denise."  
"Well her father always treated me like a daughter and nothing less. I just don't go by his last name, they've been bugging me about changing my name for years. I'm sorry, I just didn't want to be associated with her then." Kristy kissed Tony and that was settled.  
"How about that movie now?" They looked at me and laughed.  
"Never wanting to deal with an issue huh?"  
"You know me." We walked into the theater found some seats. Relaxing everyone enjoyed the movie, totally engrossed in what was going on.  
"I can't believe that," Em was stunned at the ending of the movie and it looked like everyone had the same reaction.  
"I know what you mean Em, that was just awesome though."  
"Well I don't know about everyone else but I think it's time to hit the road, I don't even have a clue what my parents have in store for me tomorrow."  
"You're right man, we'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"  
"Sure guys, I'll see you all tomorrow." Each couple went their separate ways for home.  
"Thanks for taking me out tonight Lucky, and making sure your friends showed up was sly."  
"You think? I'm sorry, I hope you didn't mind them coming along, you are much different than I expected, I'm glad."  
"I didn't mind your friends being around, I'll have new people to talk to when you leave." She saw my shocked face and laughed. "What? You thought I didn't know that you were leaving Sunday? Why did you think I wanted to go out with you so badly tonight?"  
I laughed at her," you know we're going to stay friends while I'm away, right? We'll find away. I'd love to stay, but I do have to go." I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Thank you Lucky Spencer."  
"For what?"  
"Getting me to believe in myself again. Thank you."  
"No thanks are needed, I didn't do anything special." I walked away, waved as I got in the car and drove home, preparing myself for my last day in Port Charles.  
Chapter 11  
As I walked in the door I sighed. So far everything was normal. My parents had made me breakfast and made it special. Lu had drawn me a picture. Nikolas came over and we took her skating and for a walk in the park. My parents went to the club to do a little bit of work before the Saturday night crowd came in.   
No one had really mentioned me leaving. I mean I was going to Europe for three months but yet no one said anything. Everything I needed was basically packed except for my toothbrush and such but that could just be stuffed in my bag or something.   
"Did you have fun today?" I laughed at my sister as Nik and I brought her inside. She ran into the kitchen to get a snack and I looked at my brother. "I'm really going to miss her."  
"She'll miss you too, but don't forget that I'll bring everyone out to visit whenever you want. But it's at your say, your parents made me promise that." He smiled.  
"Thanks a lot, I really appreciate that, you'll never know. And don't worry I won't really want you there too much." He laughed at me and Lu came running back to me.  
"Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"Mommy and I bought me a new dress for tonight, she said it had to be special because you're going away for awhile."  
"She's right, I am going away. What does you dress look like?"  
"It's pink and has flowers."  
"How pretty. I bet you'll be the prettiest one around." I looked at watch surprised. "Wow, it's five o'clock already, where did the day go?"  
"I don't know cowboy, but go get ready we're going to dinner at the club at six." My parents walked into the house and my dad was spouting out orders.  
"Well then I better get going." Nikolas got his coat off the couch and bent to Lu's level. "I'll see you in a little bit. I can't wait to see the new dress." Lu smiled at his mention of the dress and hugged him goodbye.  
As he left my mom took Lu upstairs to get ready as my dad and I went into our own rooms to prepare. Although I was taking most of my clothes with me there were still some things that I was leaving around. Mainly what I wore today and what I was going to wear tonight. I showered in my bathroom and headed downstairs.  
"It's about time! Do you know what time it is? Do you even look at your watch?" I looked down at my wrist at my Dad's comment and laughed. 6:15. I couldn't believe it myself.  
"Sorry guys, I guess I just lost track of time."  
"It's okay honey, are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah let's get a move on." We drove to the club all smiles. We decided that singing some of Lu's favorite songs should be the best way of wasting time away in the car. We had just started singing one of her favorite Sharon, Lois & Braham songs…the Elephant song, which of course was the theme song and then some others from the show when we pulled up the club.  
"Are you expecting a lot of people tonight Dad?"  
"From what the waitresses were saying this afternoon there's going to be a full house tonight, I love it when business is good."  
"When is business bad Luke?" My mom laughed at him. I picked up my little sister and walked into the restaurant ahead of our parents eager for my favorite cheese fries. I opened the door and got everyone I knew standing in the club.  
"SURPISE!" Of course everyone I knew was standing there throwing me a surprise going away party. I knew this was going to happen, I know that me going away meant a lot more to my friends then just a little dinner and movie, which wasn't even with all of them. The soccer and baseball team along with the coaches and their wives were there. My closest friends, including Denise, Jake, Tony, Kristy, Emily, Juan and Nikolas were there as well.  
I looked at my parents and smiled, "thank you. You didn't have to do this."  
"Of course we did. But you knew huh?" Mom smiled, knowing that I had a keen sense about these things.  
"Of course I knew that all of my friends wouldn't just let me leave the country without some kind of party and Lu just doesn't get a new dress for me getting on a plane. There had to be a reason, and I'm glad that you did this, it means a lot. Thank you." I kissed my mom on cheek hugging her tight. My Dad gave me a hug and it felt nice. I knew, though, tomorrow at the airport things would be a hell of a lot different. Tears would be everyone from everyone and there would be no way for me to get away from them.  
The night continued on. All the girls decided since I wasn't around for prom they were going to get their dance with me. Fast, slow, it didn't matter I was always with someone. That made me perfectly comfortable, I was used to it. Every dance that was held since we were eighth graders was like this. Everyone knew I could dance and wanted me for it. Never had a girlfriend though, how interesting.  
"I want to thank you for everything you did for me Lucky."  
"You know, had I known this was going to happen I would have said yes to years ago. At least then I wouldn't know the real you right before I left the country."  
"It's terrible huh? I finally get a crack at you and you're leaving. If you didn't like me you could at least tell me straight forward, you don't have to leave the country to get rid of me ya know." We laughed at her joke and a nice silence fell between us. As I danced with Denise her head rested on my shoulder and our arms were around each other. Had I only found this years before maybe I would have reached an equilibrium with myself. It was too late now.  
As the music of one song winded down another one began. It was this song that I felt tears through my shirt, and my arms wrapped around her tighter than before.  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you here tonight  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
Words that stung her soul, I could tell, but I could do nothing but hold her. As the song came to an end, she looked up at me.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you shirt wet."  
"Don't worry about it. You know I am going to miss you while I'm away."  
"We went through this last night. Come on let's dance!" We made our way over to the others and danced the night away.  
As the last of the crowd dwindled down I looked around seeing the most important people left to say good bye to.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do without my partner in crime around."  
"You're going to hang around with Juan even more, and make him your new partner. Well I take that back, he's going to be your part time replacement. I'll be back before you know it. And we'll talk. Hey, Nikolas will even fly you out every now and then don't worry."  
"I'm going to miss you Lucky, Port Charles won't be the same with out you." Emily's arms flung around me and I put mine around her.  
"I know Em, I know. I'm going to miss you too. But call whenever, no hour is too late and that family of yours can handle the bill, I know they can." I hugged her again and kissed her and she went to stand with my mom.  
"It's been real man, you better keep good tabs on that girl. Remember if anything happens to her you have me to answer to!" Juan and I laughed and gave each other the manly hug as he went to stand with Em, putting an arm around her shoulder.  
"Wow, can you believe it Kris? It's finally here."   
"I know Luck, I can't believe it. Everything's changing so quickly."  
"I know, but stay who you are, you're the most wonderful person ever. And don't let the loser over there tell you different." She and I shared a laugh over an oblivious Tony and hugged. "If you ever need anything please get a hold of me, or my dad okay?" I felt her nod and the tears run down her face. "Don't cry babes." She walked over to the comfort of my Dad, someone she had known since the two of us started bonding in the third grade.  
"I can't believe you're doing this to me! To the team!"   
"I'm sorry man, I can't help it. I need this."  
"I know I know, I just wish I was going with you. Ya know?"  
"You take good car of everyone Captain. And I expect you do these ladies well understand?"  
"Yes sir!" Tony saluted me, and we shared a laugh. Not afraid to show our feelings we hugged each other, and yes, we hugged tightly.  
"I'm gonna miss you around Luck," Tony's voice was tight with emotions, trying to be the man and hide his tears. It was too late for me, my eyes were already red from my tears.  
"I'm going to miss you too." He pulled away and stood with Kristy, it was now time for the hardest goodbye of all.  
"I can't believe you aren't coming with us to the airport tomorrow man. Even Nik will be there."  
"I'm sorry I can't do it."  
"I understand I don't particularly want to do it either." He smiled at me and then looked me straight in the eye.  
"I'm going to miss you. We are invincible, having you gone will be weird."  
"It was bound to happen one of these days. College is just around the corner."  
"I know, but still I can't believe that you're leaving."  
"You knew this was coming…" without any more words I pulled my cousin into a hug and just kept it there. Being the same age we were extremely close and leaving him behind for this short time was going to be the most difficult thing for me to ever do.  
Soon enough we let go. He walked over and my mom comforted him. Standing there I saw Denise, she had tears sliding down from her beautiful hazel eyes and I smiled. I walked over to her and just hugged her once again, no words were needed. Soon enough we were laughing and walked over to everyone. I walked her to her car and watched her drive off. Climbing into the car with my family we headed home.  
The next morning we all headed for the airport. My dad was even sweet enough to let Nikolas come with us, of course it was three against one so we won but he still let us vote. As we headed to the proper gate after checking in all my luggage, I saw the group of kids leaving from the same airport, this was going to be an experience.  
"Well that's my group, I should be going now." I started with the easiest out of the three… Lu. I bent to her level and smiled.  
"I'm going to miss you Lu, you be good for mom and dad and Nikky?"  
She laughed at me and nodded her head. "I'll miss you Lucky."  
"I'll miss you too. I love you."  
"I love you too." I hugged her real tight and real close. She was so tiny and lovable and the cutest thing ever.  
I stood up and looked at my brother. "Thank you, thank you for everything, you are just the greatest. I'm glad that we're friends."  
"We're more than friends Lucky, we're brothers." He had tears in his eyes as he said that.  
"You're right we are," I hugged him real close. "Now being that you are the prince and everything I expect regular phone calls and visits with all these people that I made cry this weekend."  
"It's a deal." I laughed, we hugged once more and I turned to my mother.  
"I'm going to miss you mom." That's all I said as I fell into her awaiting arms. I knew that she didn't want this to happen, to watch her baby go off but it was bound to happen with college just around the corner. She hugged me and rocked me and then wiped the tears from my face.  
"You'll do fine, you're strong, and you're a Spencer you don't need anything else." I laughed at her.  
"You're right there. I love you."  
"I love you too. Call when you get there and anytime you need anything or want a comforting voice." With that she pushed me over to my father as she frantically searched her bag for a tissue.  
No words were said between us, he just stood there hugging me. At last he pulled away from me and spoke. "You take care of yourself. It's a wonderful place over there. I love you and I'll miss you cowboy. You'll do fine though, you have my genes and your mothers if they help any." Mom hit him on the arm for that one but he just smiled. "You'll do fine, and remember we're here if you need us"  
"Thanks Dad, I love you. I'll miss you." I looked from my family in front of me, to the people who would now become my family.   
"I'll miss you all." I walked away from them and towards the guy who said he was in charge. "Hi, I'm Lucky Spencer."  
Chapter 12  
***Liz***  
I moaned as I stretched my body looking over at my clock. 8:50 was the time it read. "I can't believe this. Probably one of my last chances to sleep in and I was up at eight in the morning. As I rose from my bed and walked into my bathroom I heard voices downstairs letting me know that my parents were up, my sister being home.  
Granted it was Friday but this was going to be my last day out in beautiful California until the summer time. Since the program was run out of New York, I had to fly to Europe from JFK. Therefore, I had to fly out to New York on Saturday afternoon, then fly out to Europe with the group on Sunday. It was going to be a whole twenty-four extra hours without my family. I was staying in a hotel with a couple of other kids going from out this way and some of the staff.  
After washing my face, brushing my teeth and checking myself once over in the mirror I headed downstairs for one of my last family breakfasts.  
"Morning everyone."  
"Morning sweetheart. I wasn't expecting you up this early," my father kissed my check as I passed him. In his usual spot at the table he was reading the front page, only instead of a suit he was wearing pajamas and acting like it was a Saturday.  
"What's up? Aren't you all going to work?" As I studied everyone else my Mom had the Entertainment section and Kayla was reading the comics, both still in their sleeping clothes as well.  
"Actually dear, we took the day off so we could spend it with you."   
"That was so nice of you, thank you." Deep down I had wanted everyone home today, but it felt selfish to ask.   
"Don't even think about it Liz, we wanted to be with you."  
"Thanks guys." I sat down at the table and stole the comics from my sister. She glared at me, I stuck my tongue out at her, and she got up to get more orange juice.  
"So what would you like to do today princess?" Dad smiled at me as he said that.  
"I don't really know. A lot of different things. I want to go to Rodeo Drive, go back to Hollywood, San Diego Zoo, like I said everything."  
"Well that's going to take a lot out of us, around the entire state? Why don't you just pick two places? How about one up here and one down there and that's what we'll do for your last day? And of course dinner where ever you would like to have it." My dad, always the one with the calm rational voice to my crazy thoughts.  
" Well then I choose the zoo and rodeo drive topped off with dinner at Judy's." My mom laughed at my plans. She knew that Judy's was my favorite place to eat at night because it overlooked the Golden Gate Bridge and I could never get enough of the view from my favorite booth. The owners knew me since my parents take me there once a month.  
"It's a plan then Liz, now on to breakfast…" my mom got up and insisted that she make me my favorite breakfast. Nothing too complicated actually. I like a toasted bagel and some apple juice topped off with a little fresh fruit.  
After a quick breakfast we headed into our separate rooms and baths to take our showers and get ready for the rest of the afternoon. In an hour and a half the four of us gathered in the family room.  
"You look really nice Liz."  
"Thanks sis, you don't look too shabby yourself." Kay was wearing a pair of jeans along with a nice thing white shirt with some white embroidery. I on the other hand had a pair of jeans on but with a pink tank top. My black sandals were new especially for my trip out of the country and my hair was lazily pinned up on my head.  
"Well let's get going." As we drove to the airport my dad explained that he had made arrangements to use the company private plane so we didn't have to worry about airfare and such. It was a nice privilege we got only because I was leaving so soon. The CEO was in a good mood but his son has also been crushing on me since the day we met three years ago and would do just about anything for me.  
As we landed in San Diego our spirits were high. The ride to the zoo was not such a long one and I couldn't wait. The last time I was at the zoo I was 10. I remembered it like it was yesterday. For my birthday I wanted to spend the day with all the animals and my friends. We took Seth, Brenda, and a couple others spent the day running, screaming at the top of our lungs and taking pictures with all the animals.  
My favorites have always been the polar and panda bears as well as the penguins. Something about those penguins had always caught my eyes, kept my interest and made me love them over the years. And Panda bears, my love for them started when I got my panda bear doll as a little kid. I actually think it was a birthday present from Lucky one year.  
As we arrived in the zoo Kay and I turned into little kids again. We ran around the entire place being chased around by our parents. They were laughing and out of breath as we stopped in each building looking at what was inside. Mesmerized by each animal we read all about them and once outside we took pictures with everyone we could get to. It was although nothing had changed from when we were younger except we were flirting with all the boys that were around, which just added to our giggling sessions.  
As the day continued we stopped at a little stand getting hot dogs and sodas to complete our day at the zoo. Soon enough we were on the plane to Rodeo Drive…close to home actually. Dad laughed at me as I tried on outfit after outfit and of course he wanted to buy me everything but instead I ended up with something small from everywhere and new outfit or two, I just couldn't let him buy me everything I wanted, he wouldn't be able to afford dinner at Judy's.  
At our final destination we sat at my favorite table and watched the sunset over the bay. As it got darker we saw the city lights come on and it was a scene that will be forever imprinted in my mind. I finished my chocolate ice cream and laughed at my sister's funny face. Getting in the car we drove home for my final night in Los Angeles.  
**The next morning**  
"Elizabeth honey, come on it's time to get going." I moaned rolling over to make the voice stop. "Come on baby you have to get up, we have a plane to get you on."  
"Fine," I rolled over and pushed myself out of bed and into the bathroom. A half-hour later I returned to the room throwing on my comfortable plane clothes. With my hair piled on my head and my book bag on my shoulder I grabbed my bagel and juice getting into the car with my family.  
"Last call for flight 915 at gate 5 to New York's John F. Kennedy airport, last call." I looked over at my family, we had been saying goodbye since they started boarding but now I had no choice.  
"I'll call you when I get to New York."  
"Have a wonderful time and be safe there. And don't forget that we're around."  
"I know sis, as your walking around Europe think of me every now and then."  
"You? Who would want to remember you?" We laughed and hugged once more.  
"Well I have to get going. I love you all and I'll miss you." I hugged them all again, picked up my carry on bag and walked to the gate, ready to give my ticket to the airline worker. Soon enough I was ready to go to New York.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to John F. Kennedy Airport. The local time is 5:15 in the evening. I hope you enjoy your stay and next time you fly, fly US AIR." With that the pilot signed off and people started to make their way off the plane.  
I walked off looking at the people with the dorky signs knowing that there would be someone waiting for me. I looked through once, and then twice a sign finally catching my eyes.  
"Hi, you must be Marcy, I'm Imogene, but please call me Liz. I can't believe my mom actually put Imogene down as my name."  
"Hello Liz, it's nice to meet you." She smiled warmly at me and shook my hand. "We ask for legal names. Is Liz your middle name?"  
"Yeah, they've called me Liz since I was a little kid, I hate Imogene, I consider it my terrible middle name and use my real middle name as my first name. Pretty normal."  
"That's true. Well now, let's me up with everyone else." We walked to three other gates picking up two more staff people and the four other kids. Two were from Seattle, one from Houston, and another form Chicago.  
"Well guys, it's just going to be eight of us at the hotel tonight and we'll be meeting the rest of the group at the airport tomorrow. There are only fifteen kids going on the trip, you'll know each other real well by June. Let's get going." Marcy was the head of this particular program and I could tell she loved to take charge. As we walked to the cars talking I knew I was going to have an awesome time, that I had made the right decision.  
Chapter 13  
***Liz***  
I wandered around the airport aimlessly. I didn't really know what to do with myself in the six hours we were going to sit there. Marcy had us all arrive at nine in the morning, our plane wasn't leaving until seven at night, it was now noon and we were waiting for five more kids. Being that five of us had gotten in last night, she made sure we knew all the flight information and was back at the gate by five-thirty. Other than that we had free range.   
I had gotten back to the hotel last night and called my family, letting them know that I was in fact at the hotel with my group and everything was fine. The eight of us had stayed up until three am talking to each other. Of course us kids stayed up a little bit longer and it showed in the sluggish way we were walking.  
"Jeanine! Come on Marc and Joey are already antsy!"   
"I'm coming Penny!" A few seconds later Jeanine came running out of the duty free store. She had been flirting with one of the guys but the two other guys we were with were getting impatient with us.   
"Wait up guys!" The two of them stopped as the three of us caught up to them. "Who was the boy?"  
Jeanine blushed at that question, we could already tell she was going to get the most action from all of us on this trip, it was going to be amusing. "He was no one really, actually just a friend of my cousin's. I've been to a couple of his parties. He's going away with his family for a little while. They're going to Italy and Greece for a week."  
"Yeah, I'm sure. So when are you going to meet him?"  
"Stop it Ims! It's not like that."  
"You know I hate those nicknames right?"  
"That's the beauty of it my wonderful Immy," Marc put his arm around me and smiled. "We want to be original. You'll always know it's us when you hear that name. Liz is so boring and normal, Imogene, well that shows that your parents have style."  
"He's right babes," Joey's arm went around my other side. "You're Imogene and your sister is Kayla, your parents went with originality and we wouldn't want that to be ruined. Immy is a fun name anyway." I rolled my eyes at both of them causing everyone to crack up.  
"So where are we going now?"  
"Well Penny Marc and I thought that we could hit that nice little restaurant over there, seems good." Her facial expression changed and you could tell that she was breathing in the scent. If Penny didn't like the way something smelled she wouldn't go near it, that's what she told us last night.  
"Hmmm… I think it passed the test boys!" Joey and Marc slapped the hands that weren't around me and laughed.  
"Alright!" I laughed at the boys at that comment, sometimes they sounded like little kids. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours with these guys and they were already great friends. Granted I knew that months of this was going to drive me up a wall and if the boys didn't get a little more maturity I think I would faint.  
"All right! I wish he was coming with us!" We all stopped and looked at Jeanine as she made that comment.   
"And look at the guy with him, he's just as cute. They look around our age." Now Penny was saying something. I wanted to see who in the world the girls were talking about but the wonderful guys wouldn't let go of me for me to turn my head, jealousy isn't such a great quality.  
"Guys come on! I want to see!" I pushed them off me and stood with the girls, following their gaze to the family that now had their backs turned to us.  
"What did they look like?"   
"Well there was the mom, she was beautiful, long blonde hair nicely dressed. She was holding the hand of a little girl, looked like eight or nine pretty black hair. And the little girl was also holding her father's hand. He was tall blonde shaved head, cigar in his mouth. Then, then there were the boys that we want. There were two of them, one had dark hair like his little sister and was slightly taller than the boy with the blonde hair. The one with the blonde hair looked like he was talking to his mother, and actually quite annoyed with what he said," Penny gave me the most detailed description I think I'd ever gotten about people in the airport.  
"You got this all from watching them?" I smiled at her and she blushed.  
"The most important part though is that the blonde was hot! His brother wasn't bad either but the blonde… wow!" I laughed at her and we continued to the restaurant.  
"How about eating and then we find out who's left on our trip to meet?" Everyone agreed with me and we sat down to eat.  
An hour later we were walking around the airport again. And Penny stopped us this time.  
"Look at that! There's that family again, only this time the blonde isn't with them." I looked to my left and there they were, but this time I saw their faces. I almost dropped, I wouldn't forget those faces for anything. I broke out of the group and walked over to them. I stood a little bit away from them for a minute but then when they stopped I continued. As I got closer I saw everyone had stopped because the little girl's shoes were untied and her big brother was tying them back up for her.  
I took a deep breath, "Laura? Luke?"   
Two faces looked up at me, shocked to hear their names I could see. And then I saw tears in Luke's eyes as he let go of the little girl's hands and took me in his names.  
"Oh my, I was not expecting to see you. It's been such a long time darlin'. I've missed you. How are your parents? Kayla? How are you? What are you doing here?" As I was bombarded with all these questions he spun me around. I just closed my eyes and breathed in his scent, it was something else I could never forget. From the time I was a baby, Luke Spencer smelled like cigars, and that's why I still loved them to the day.  
"Kayla's great, she loves college more than anything. And my parents are the same, too busy working but still the loving people I've known all my life. What about you? How's Lucky? And who's with you?" He laughed as he put me down only to be caught up by Laura.  
She was a different kind of hug, a motherly hug. I felt my tears staining her shirt as hers did to mine. It was like being reunited with long lost family. She moved back enough to just keep her arms around me and smiled at me.  
"Lizzie, this is my family. My son Nikolas and my daughter Leslie Lu, LuLu really." I smiled at the little girl. She and Nikolas looked identical.   
"It's nice to meet you both." I bent down to LuLu's level and smiled at her. "How are you?"  
She blushed and her head turned down. I laughed and stood up to talk to Nikolas. He shook my hand like a proper gentleman.  
"It's nice to meet you Liz, is that okay to call you?"  
"That's fine. It's nice to meet you as well Nikolas." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. I turned back to Luke and Laura.  
"What are you guys doing here? Where's Lucky?" I had an instant panic attack that something had happened to him over the years and he wasn't around anymore, and wouldn't be coming back. But that was soon lifted as I waited for my answer.  
"We had to drop Lucky off, he's going away for the rest of the year, a trip through Europe." Before I could do anything but stand there like an idiot my friends came over.  
"We're really sorry to interrupt this reunion Immy but if we don't head back now, we're never going to hear the end of it from Marcy." Penny decided to speak and I knew that was because Jeanine couldn't believe I was talking to the handsome boy and the boys just didn't know how to formulate words sometimes.  
"Penny, Jeanine, Marc, Joey I would like you to meet some friends of mine. These are the Spencers, Luke, Laura, LuLu, and Nikolas."  
"Actually, I'm not a Spencer, I'm a Cassadine, Lucky and LuLu's half brother," Nikolas piped in. I looked kind of shocked but didn't say anything.  
'Okay everything this is Nikolas Cassadine. Anyway, I really have to get going Marcy will kill us if we don't get back on time. It was wonderful to see you, I miss you and love you all."  
"It's wonderful to see you too dear." Laura and Luke both hugged me again and I felt Luke slip something into my bag.  
"Look at it all when you get on the plane. I love you darlin'." And with that I walked away towards the gate with my friends and the Spencers walked the other way.  
Chapter 14  
***Liz***  
"How do you know them?" Penny asked as we walked away my face turned towards all of them walking away.  
"Oh, they are old family friends."  
"What happened to the other son."  
"Oh, Lucky, him. I actually think he's on our trip." Those words came out slowly. I couldn't believe what I was saying. After all these years I was going to be with Lucky Spencer. We were going to be together. I had dreamed about this moment more than anything in the entire world. It's the only thing that I wanted to happen.  
My dreams as a little girl were more vivid about our meeting but never in a thousand years did I think that Lucky was going to be on the trip to Europe I was taking. Lost in my daydreams, I was surprised to feel my hands feel the ground.  
"Im! Are you okay?" Marc had gotten to me first and was kneeling in front of me along with everyone else as they came back.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just lost in my thoughts."  
"Wow, those Spencer's really must mean a lot to you."  
"It's like finding your long lost family guys. You'll never be able to understand what this means."  
"I guess not. Come on," Marc helped me stand up and wouldn't let go of me until we reached Marcy. I looked around at the gate but didn't see anyone resembling Lucky sitting around.   
"Hey Marcy," I smiled at her but she looked cautiously at me.  
"Are you okay? I heard you tripped on your way over here."  
"I'm fine thanks, it's just stupid old me and my clumsiness. Are we boarding yet?"  
"In a couple of minutes babe, hold on. You seem a little anxious. Are you okay?" I knew that she was referring to my eyes searching wildly through the crowd hoping to find someone.  
"Oh, we ran into some old family friends that I haven't seen since I was eight, it was a little shocking."  
"Was everything okay?" She looked a little worried but I quickly smiled.  
"Don't worry, it was the best thing to happen to me. Actually a sign that I made the right decision by coming here. I'm glad that I ran into them."  
"Well that's good." Marcy's attention was quickly drawn to some kids that were making noise, they looked like they were the ones I had yet to meet as she quickly went over to them telling them they were just a little too loud. I laughed at her and stared off into space.  
"Hey Imogene." My nose crinkled at the sound of my real name and I put a face to the voice.  
"Hey Tony, how's everything?"  
"It looks like we're going to have an interesting adventure."  
"Really? Are the other kids not as good as the five of us?" He laughed at my comment. Tony was one of the male advisors for the trip. There was also Amanda and Wes, who both seemed like they were going to be a lot of fun to hang out with. We were really lucky to have such great leaders.  
Tony and I continued to talk until we were told we had to board the plane. I pulled out my plane ticket and got on line. Like little children Penny and I ran through the gate to the plane. We were told by all four advisors to stop it but we just couldn't, we felt like being kids, after all this was probably the last time we were going to get to. The older people in the gates gave us looks and as we boarded the plane just before we showed the flight attendant, who's nametag said Maria, our ticket stub we saw her roll her eyes at one of her co-workers.  
"Hi girls, how are you this evening?"  
"We're great thanks. How are you? Ready for an awesome flight?"  
"We certainly are. What are you too planning to do?"  
"We're on a trip for the last marking period of the year."  
"Sounds like a lot of fun. Okay, this is for Imogene Webber."  
"That would be me." I blushed at the name she used but soon enough she moved on leaving me waving goodbye at Penny. I was kinda happy that I was in the front. In a couple of minutes I was situated and my seat buddy was with me.  
"Hey Wes, we sharing this little section?"  
"It's seems like it Immy."  
"Is there going to be ANYONE who will call me Liz on this trip? Anyone at all?" He laughed at me and scooted to the inside.  
"I highly doubt it, all your papers from us say Imogene on them, we didn't know that you were called Elizabeth, besides Imogene is so unusual, so pretty."  
"Thanks I guess."  
"Hey Ims! Over here!" I looked next to me to see that Marc and Joey were sitting next to each other, that would be a lot of fun.  
"Hey guys, I like your seats!" We laughed and started talking about planes.  
"Ladies and Gentleman if you could please get seated and buckle up we will be taxing any minute now." When the woman's voice came over the loud speaker we straightened up and sat through the emergency video that they showed every time you flew somewhere.  
"You okay Liz?"   
I laughed," you choose now to call me Liz?"  
"Well I didn't think that with your knuckles white and your face an interesting shade of blue as we take off I should be calling you a name that you don't particularly like that much."  
"Thanks for that consideration. I think I'll be okay, I just hate to take off."  
"I understand, I feared it for a while too. You'll get over it, don't worry. And especially from all the flying we do from one place to another, won't think twice about it. It'll be just like any other occurrence. Don't worry."  
"Thanks," I grimaced at him. I didn't settle down until we had spent forty minutes in the air and Wes had gotten me something to drink. Another hour into the flight and I was on cloud nine, I think Wes spiked my drink but who I am to say?  
I got up and sat with Marc and Joey for a while, we were laughing and joking and having a grand old time. I loved the boys and it was just our second day together. An couple of hours later I felt myself being shaken.  
"What?" I was groggy and tired and not in the mood to get up.  
"You have to put your seat up and be awake, we're landing soon." It was Wes.  
"Did you put something in my drink?"  
"I most certainly did not, it had to be the caffeine you were drinking."  
"No, caffeine doesn't do that to me. I've never felt that way before." I saw his lips curve and he chuckled. Not saying anything else we got ready for landing.  
"Do you need help with your luggage?"  
"Thanks but I'll be okay Marc." I knew he was just trying to be helpful and everything since I could feel how out of it I looked. "Thanks anyway."  
"After another twenty minutes we landed and were given instructions on where to meet and what to do to get there. I headed to the baggage claim and got my fun little cart to push my stuff with. Considering I am a girl and we tend to over pack I did pretty well for this trip. Of course that was due to the understanding that my father told me to buy a couple of pieces of new luggage while I was here and fill them with clothes and such from all over Europe.  
I had laughed when he told me that, thinking he was kidding. But I was wrong, my parents meant it. They were sending me to Europe for three months and not asking me to keep a spending limit. I couldn't believe it. Of course I wasn't going to spend thousands upon thousands of dollars over here but I knew that I was going to treat myself well. But I also was going to buy them things and get all my friends things as well. Everyone, after all, needed a graduation present.  
I laughed at the thoughts I was having and turned my attention back to the baggage. I saw the first of my three bags and grabbed. Soon enough I had everything I brought with me and was rolling myself to the group. After going through a short customs section I saw Wes and Tony there. I was the first out of the fifteen of us to get all my things together and through.   
"Okay Ims, we need you to go outside and get on the bus. Put your luggage underneath of course and inside Jack will be there. He's our London advisor and will get you situated."  
"Sure, no thing." I headed outside and found the right bus. Throwing all my stuff underneath, actually placing it neatly is more what I did I got on and found Jack. "Hey Jack, I'm Liz Webber…actually I think they have me down as Imogene."  
Chapter 15  
**Lucky**  
I stood in front of the guy shifting my weight from one foot to another.   
"Hi Lucky, I'm Wes. It's nice to meet you, you're in for the time of your life." He gave me a little laugh and then continued. " So we're at gate 9, boarding at 6:30…you can walk around until 5:30 just let us know if you leave."  
"Okay, sounds good. I'm going to put my bag here and then walk around."  
"That's fine let me know when you come back." I walked away with a nod not really knowing where to go.   
First I stopped in a couple of little stores picking up what was really the bare necessities. I needed something to keep me occupied on this wonderful seven-hour plane ride to London. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to go through everything. I mean, I always wanted to get out of Port Charles for a little time, but I thought that chance would present itself after high school.  
It had been my dad's idea to take this trip, he thought it would be good for me. After all, he hated staying in one place for too long, but stayed in Port Charles because it was his families home and where he belonged. Knowing that I hated to be stationery he found away for me to move around before I settled down for school.  
I was going to miss everyone at home, but soon enough I would be home and we would celebrate graduation and everything that went along with it. As for college I was headed off to MIT when I got home and mom would be taking me shopping every chance that she got as soon as I stepped off the plane.  
Walking out of the store I headed back to the gate just in time to board with the rest of my group. I picked up my bag and heard a familiar voice, my head immediately shot up but the voice was gone. I turned to the other guy in charge.  
"Who was that?"   
He turned to me and laughed, "you mean you don't know those too already? That's a shocker, they are the loudest girls I have ever met before. They arrived from the west with three other kids and instantly the five of them were inseparable. That was Penny Rochester and Imogene Webber…who likes to be called Liz, but we don't do that, we like annoying her. And I'm Tony who are you?"  
"I'm Lucky Spencer…" my voice dropped as he said Imogene Webber. I couldn't believe I had forgotten she always hated being called Imogene and any nickname that went with it so her parents called her by her middle name. This had to be why my thoughts of her had been so vivid lately, fate was bringing us back together. This was the reason I was going on this trip, to be back with Elizabeth. A huge smile came across my face.  
"What are you so happy about?"   
"Oh nothing, we should board shouldn't we?"   
"Oh yeah, that would be a good thing." The two of us laughed as we handed the attendant our tickets and walked through the gate. "So Lucky, tell me about yourself."  
"Well there's not much too tell, I am a senior and was sick of being at home, so I came on this trip."  
"Where's home?"  
"Port Charles New York."  
"Oh really? I used to have some friends who went to Port Charles University. They had family out there for a little bit and then they transferred to bigger universities."  
"Oh I understand that, I'm not even going to PCU. It's not for me, but I have friends going there. It's a nice place. All my family is there and it's a place where generations of families live."  
"Really? That must be nice? Do you have a big family?"  
"Well it's me and my parents, my sister LuLu, my half brother Nikolas, my aunt, her husband, and my cousins. Along with my mom's sister, and mother."  
"That's a pretty nice family. I don't have much of a family myself. My sister and brother are the only ones left."  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
"Don't worry about it." We had gotten to our seats. I scoped out of the area around us and saw Penny but not Elizabeth. Tony was still a few rows behind me though. "Well it looks like I'm back some more, we'll talk later."  
"Definitely." He seemed like a nice enough guy. It was then I felt a presence next to me. "Can I help you?"  
"I'm sorry but I'm sitting next to you." I looked up and Penny was standing there.  
"It's my fault, don't apologize." I moved into the aisle as she sat in the inside. "Do you mind sitting inside, I'll sit there if you want."  
"No, it's okay. Most likely I'll be sleeping most of the way so it's better that I'm in here."  
"Okay then." We settled down and relaxed. Conversation really wasn't on a high point but I figured we would have time to talk later. After all we would be living together for three months.  
A little while later the instructional video on what to do if something happens on the flight, how to call for flight attendants, and how to wear and work the seat belts came on. Minutes after that we were taxing down the runway. Things like this didn't bother me but I looked over at Penny and she was white. I took the hand closest to me and pried it off of the arm rest and into mine. She squeezed my hand as she could, I felt it, but it was okay, I was unaffected.  
"Thank you. You didn't have to do that," as we stopped going straight up and leveled off she let go of my hand sighing.  
"It wasn't a problem, I'm used to it. Don't worry, I'm glad you didn't get sick or anything."  
"No, I don't do airsickness," she said laughing. " just don't like the up part."  
"I understand completely. I'm Lucky Spencer."  
"I know, I'm Penny Rochester."  
"You know? How do you know? I knew you were Penny too."  
"How did you know?" She asked smiling.  
"I asked first." I teased her back, she was nice and friendly.  
"Well my friend Immy ran into your family and my friends and I figured that you were the Lucky she kept talking about and they said was going to Europe for awhile."  
"I see, she ran into my family huh? I would have paid to see that reunion."  
"It was sweet really, everyone was crying, well at least your parents were. Your brother and sister didn't seem to affected by it."  
"Oh, well she never knew them. My sister wasn't born yet when we left and my brother hadn't appeared."  
"That explains it. So how did you know who I was?"  
"Oh, I saw you and well…Immy I guess it is now, run through the gate and asked Tony who you were, so he told me."  
"Do you call her Liz?"  
"Yeah, actually Elizabeth but the same thing."  
"I see, she hates Immy. We call her that to annoy her."  
"What nice friends."  
"I know, we try. We've only known each other for a day but it feels like forever."  
"Who's we?"  
"Oh 'we' is me, Immy, Jeanine, Marc and Joey. We were the early arrivals from the rest of the country. Texas, California, and Chicago."  
"I see, and where is everyone."  
"Hmmm…Marc and Joey are sitting across from Immy and Wes, one of our advisors and Jeanine is in the back near Amanda I think."  
"Awww, all split up."  
"Be quiet," she playfully slapped me on the arm and I laughed.  
"Here they come with drinks, want anything?"  
"Scotch on the rocks?" She said with a huge smile.  
"Oh Penny, if I could I would in a second. I could use one myself. But we'll wait, you can get anything in Europe. What do you really want?"  
"How about a glass of water?"  
"Sounds good." The attendant came around and we got two glasses of water. The entire flight was spent laughing and having a marvelous time. Penny was someone I was sure not going to forget after a short time.  
As the plane landed we headed off and were told by Marcy and Amanda that Wes and Tony were waiting for us after the customs check and would instruct us from there to get our luggage. I searched around but couldn't find Elizabeth, I just figured that she had already gotten her stuff, being that she was sitting in the front and walked on with Penny to get our stuff.  
Chapter 16  
I followed the crowd of people from the trip to the bus. We were supposed to meet Jack on the bus after throwing our luggage underneath. Penny and I put our stuff down there and she turned around when she heard her name.  
"Penny! Wait up! What's the rush?"  
"Hey Marc, sorry, I didn't know you were there."  
"It's okay, don't worry about it. Who's the dude?" By this time there was another girl and guy standing with us as well.  
"This is Lucky Spencer. Lucky I would like you to meet my friend, Jeanine, Marc and Joey."  
"It's nice to meet you." I looked at everyone, they seemed like a good bunch of people, just tired.  
"We should get on that bus huh?"  
"Yeah that's a decent idea." Penny headed for the doors, I was behind her, Joey behind me with Marc and Jeanine behind him. I looked around quickly and didn't see Elizabeth anywhere so I ended up sitting with Penny again.  
"Hey Penny where's Ims?"  
"Hmmm, I don't know what happened to her," Penny answered.  
"She's up here, be quiet." I looked over to where Joey was speaking from and was immediately breathless. No different from the way that I imagined that she would be. Her hair pulled back carelessly was the most beautiful shade of brown that I'd ever seen and the red that streaked through it set of her face. I couldn't see them but I knew her eyes were a gorgeous shade of brown. And her outfit, so plain and frumpy made her look like an innocent little girl. The jeans and oversized T-shirt that she was lost in made her look so delicate. I sighed realizing that I could stare forever and was going to have to get up eventually. Instead of moving I took the seats across from her and lay down to go to sleep. After minutes I changed my position so my head was leaning against the window and feel asleep for the two-hour drive to our London headquarters.  
**Liz**  
I woke up about a half-hour after we left the airport and looked around. Everyone was sleeping and I fully intended go back into that world of dreams. Only there was something that caught my eye. I looked straight across from me and saw the sexiest sight in my life. Tears were in my eyes as I looked at his blonde hair, still the same color form when he was little. He'd grown a lot, his shoulders broad and his body fit. I don't know what made me do it but I moved so I was sitting next to him and I leaned my head against his chest. A few seconds later he put his arm around me and I was sound asleep.  
Movement on the bus caused my head to jerk, my eyes opening widely. I didn't remember moving over to where I was and when I saw Lucky Spencer sleeping soundly with his arm around me I reveled in the feeling. I only allowed myself to revel in him for so long before I moved. I sat on my seat once again slipping into a peaceful sleep.  
**Lucky**  
My eyes opened the minute I felt her weight disappear. I had been shocked to say the least when I felt her head on my shoulder before. I couldn't believe that she would just come over here and sit with me like that. I opened my eyes a crack when I felt she had settled and put my arm around her. She shifted a little bit and leaned into my chest. We fell asleep then and it was the best sleep I had ever been in, that I can assure you of.  
I was upset when she moved but I know that she had her reasons. And after all we were going to have three months to talk about everything be together and have our pda sessions. Now that would be interesting. But things were apparently going to be weird. It's been ten years since we last saw each other.   
I saw her close her eyes and fall back asleep and did the same. Only this time the sleep did not last. I was content on watching her sleep, making sure that the beauty before me was safe and happy. I hid my watchful glance as Wes came and sat next to her waking her up and starting a conversation.  
**Liz**  
I had moved from Lucky but couldn't sleep anymore. My eyes were closed because I knew that he was watching me, as he used to when we were younger. It was only when I felt someone sit beside me that I opened my eyes and gave a lazy smile.  
"What's up Wes?"  
"Not too much, now who was the blonde you were all over?"  
"Ummm," I could feel my face getting all red.  
"Come on Ims, I need to know everything. You know I'll find out so just tell me."  
"We're old friends from when we were little. I don't even know why I moved over there. It just sort of happened. An old impulse I guess."  
"I see." Wes gave me a skeptical look and I laughed punching him lightly.  
"Come on, everything's normal. Nothing's changed because he's around. I'm not looking for love on this trip." 'just a little bit of luck' I thought to myself and smiled.  
"Now what's that for?"  
"What's what for?"  
"The smile on your face."  
"It's because I'm looking at your beautiful face."  
"Aww, cut it out." He blushed and turned his head down while I reached over and pinched his cheek.  
"Yeah, everyone is up, excuse me." I got up and walked over to Marc. "Hey man!"  
"Oomph! Thanks Im," I had plopped myself directly on his lap as he was rubbing his eyes trying to stay awake.  
"Anytime man. How was your sleep?"  
"Wonderful, I miss sleep."  
"I understand you completely, I think this is the most sleep that we're ever going to get."  
"You got that right!" We laughed and continued talking about all kinds of things. In no time we were at the dorm we were staying in. Slinking off the bus we stood in a group getting room assignments. Lucky got his before me so I could not talk to him about everything. But Penny was going on and on about him and how wonderful he was and what a great person he was and how cute he was. It was making me sick to tell you the truth.  
After my room was assigned, weirdly enough they only put two people in a room, which Penny and I were sharing. Jeanine was next door with a girl Jessica that none of us really knew to well.  
Dragging our bags up one at a time, we left our door open.  
"Hey Penny let's decorate!" I grabbed my markers and paper from my airplane bag and something fell out. I stared at it for a long time as tears came to my eyes and I stared at it forever.  
"Im! Liz? Elizabeth! Is everything okay?" The tears were just coming down in buckets now and there was nothing I could do about it. Luke had left me the greatest present that in could ever get.  
"Huh? Oh hey Penny, can I do something for you?" I looked up from my haze tears rolling down my cheeks with no sign of stopping.  
"What happened?"  
"Oh it's nothing. Let's do this."  
We sat down and started to draw, the pictures really weren't anything to spectacular I've done better but I wasn't putting my all into everything either  
"What do you think?" I looked up and stared at the painting she made. It was really pretty. Very simple with our names written across it and little things drawn all over the place. It was cute and I immediately hung it on the door letting everyone know who we were. Penny smiled at my gesture and we continued working.   
Before I knew what was going on I felt another presence on my side. I didn't worry about who was there but continued working getting more and more into my picture. It was something that just came to my memory, I hadn't seen the place in so long but my gift from Luke made it seem even more real and I couldn't resist drawing it.  
I started to hear voices but I didn't stop. I kept going, this time adding colors as I went along. People were staring and I felt as though the entire trip was watching. I reached into my bag to get the beloved object, the simple piece of paper and the box it was enclosed in. As I opened it up, took out the paper and laid it next to my picture. I felt an arm around my shoulder and fell into his waiting arms. He was the only one who would understand, no one else would ever realize what this meant.   
Chapter 17  
**Lucky**  
I had been sitting on my bed, taking a break from all the unpacking and "organizing" of the room. I was sharing it with Marc and Joey. We had the second biggest room in the dorm so we got to shove three people in it. Honestly though, there was plenty of room for everyone.   
"Hey guys, what's all that noise?" Marc looked around, shrugging at Joey. "Let's go check it out."  
"Guys, you have to come see this," Jeanine was standing at our doorway as we walked downstairs.  
"What's going on?"  
"Elizabeth and Penny were drawing and all of the sudden, well we don't know what happened. She started to frantically work and then crying while she was working. She took something out of her bag and her picture was identical to it, we don't understand though."  
As the four of us reached the floor below we knew immediately where she was drawing since the entire group was standing in one spot…it's hard to miss 15 people in one spot. We pushed our way to the other side were Penny was sitting on the ground watching. Penny looked afraid to touch Elizabeth and I could see why. Every now and then Elizabeth's hand wiped her eyes but she kept on working. Without looking she picked up colors shading everything to perfection, within minutes I knew exactly what she was drawing.  
"Penny…Penny…" I whispered not wanting to distract Elizabeth or scare Penny.   
She looked up at me and smiled, "Lucky…"   
I helped her up and Marc took her from me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her crying in Marc's arms. I knew she was scared because her new friend was breaking down in front of her. I was about to make a move when I saw Wes and Tony come closer. I looked up and them and waved them off.  
"Let me do it…please?" They looked at me and then each other finally backing off. As I got closer I noticed the box that was on the ground. Why did she have that? Who gave it to her? It was my Dad's favorite cigar box. He had tried to give it to me before I left but I knew how much he loved it and put it back in mom's tote bag of things for Lu.  
'She must have seen my parents in the airport,' I thought to myself. As I got closer and closer to her she didn't stop working. She didn't stop working that is until I put my arm around her shoulder and she fell into my body. Her head against my chest I let my shirt soak up all of her tears as my hands stroked her back.  
I looked up to see 36 eyes staring intently at me waiting for some kind of explanation. I carefully lifted her up, carrying her into the room, shutting the door with my foot and locking it. I was shocked that I did all of that without even coming close to dropping her.  
I sat down on the bed with Elizabeth on my lap, stroking her back and softly talked to her. As her tears subsided I felt her breathing return to normal and when I looked down she was sleeping again. I did the only thing I could and slept with her.   
**Liz**  
I woke up from the best sleep I've ever had and felt strong arms on my back. I sniffed the air smelling the most wonderful scent in the world. I placed the scent as being Curve for men. It was a wonderful scent that a couple of my friends from home wore. As I looked up I saw twinkling blue eyes staring at me and dimples that no girl could resist. A smile spread across my face as I looked at him longer, thinking of how I was finally where I should be: with Lucky Spencer.  
**Back and forth between Lucky and Liz**  
"Thank you."  
"You never need to thank me, I should have always been there for you at times like this."  
"Don't go there," I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that he should have been around every time there were tears running down my face. He should have been the one to make me smile and feel better about myself.  
"You can't deny the truth Elizabeth," he said my name like no one else could. And he actually said my name, Imogene, what a gross name. As I thought that my nose crinkled and he laughed at me.   
"What was that for?" As her name rolled off of my tongue it felt like I was meant to say that word to her and only her. She was the only Elizabeth in the world. And as I watched her nose crinkled as if I said something wrong.  
"I was just thinking about how everyone on this trip wants to call me Imogene or some form of the name. It's all my mother's fault."  
"At least you'll always know when I'm talking to you."  
"I would know either way, no one is like you in any way. I can't believe it's really you."  
"I can't believe it. I should have known though. You have been more prevalent in my thoughts lately, I should have known we were going to meet."  
"Your Dad did, did you see that box? The picture?"  
"I saw it. I understood. You realize that when we come out of here there are going to be more questions then even we know how to answer."  
"I know I know, but we'll do it." He laughed at me and I smiled back at him. "What time is it?"  
"For me well it's 6 in the morning so that means for you-"  
"It's 3 am! No wonder why I'm so tired!"  
"Lucky! Elizabeth!"   
I rolled my eyes at him,"now they call me Elizabeth!"  
"They're not allowed to do that, only Liz." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.   
"You're right there." I looked over at the door, "I'm coming Marcy! We'll be out in a minute."  
I watched as she untangled herself from my arms, walking over to the tiny sink in her room and started washing her face with cool water.  
"Hey! You two get a sink!" I took in the actual room now, having cared more about how she was doing earlier to worry about the room around us.  
"Yeah, we do. And it's just the two of us too. No one else."  
"That's unfair, I'm living with Marc AND Joey." She laughed and me and dried her hands.  
"You poor baby. They're nice guys though, you'll have a good time."  
"I'm glad that you think so, we'll see what happens."  
"Stop being difficult! Come on!" I ran out of the room opening the door to see my friends and the entire staff sitting in the hallway. "Why in the world do you guys look so glum? Come on Lucky, I'm hungry, let's go eat!"   
I followed her outside and when she said she was hungry I followed her downstairs. "Lizabeth? Do you know where we are going?"  
"Um…not a clue actually, but I can figure it out. Look!" She pointed to a sign and smiled. "Cafeteria, down."  
"You're good!" I laughed at her.  
"Ready, set go!" She caught me by surprise as she charged down the stairs ready to race me to dinner, or breakfast or lunch or whatever meal we were supposed to be having. As we reached the bottom we saw Jeanine and Marc laughing at the table with Jack.   
"How did they beat us?"  
"I don't know babe, but I beat you, hands down!"  
"Lucky! I won! Don't cheat!"  
"I'm not cheating, just telling the truth, I won the race, fair and square. You are just too slow for me."  
"Stop making up stories. Don't you know how to let the girl win?"  
"Never?"  
"God forbid you let your male pride down for just a little bit so we can announce that I won?"  
"Never!" I laughed, grabbed her hand and pulled her into line. "So what shall we eat?" I watched her peruse the food and laughed again.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, nothing at all."   



End file.
